Two Birds, One Stone
by RosewoodForever
Summary: After an accident on a job, the boys are sent to Bobby's for a year off. While living there, they deal with the most evil thing of all: teenage girls. Dean 17, Sam 13.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared at the newspaper articles spread out on the table. Something didn't add up.

People visiting at a 200 year old mansion in Nowhere, USA were being attacked. A survivor said she saw someone standing in her bathroom when there was no one there. Sounds like a simple salt and burn right?

Only it wasn't. And Sam knew that. He just didn't know he knew it.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked from the bed. He had been watching his brother stare at the papers for a few minutes.

"Something's wrong here," Sam mumbled. Dean got up and joined his brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think the ghost is harming people. I think she's warning them."

Dean looked at the papers. People died violent deaths. Too violent.

"So what?"

"Well it was a murder suicide right?"

"Right."

"Well it wasn't the girl who was murdered."

"I'm not following."

Sam groaned and shoved one of the articles in his brother's face.

"Look. Jane and Smith Jones. He was abusive to her. All those things people died of, he actually did to her. Pushing her down stairs, smashing her head against an anvil, running her over with a car, except back then it was a buggy. On their 5th wedding anniversary, she murdered him. Then she got scared and killed herself."

"Vengeful spirit?"

"Vengeful spirit with an already abusive soul."

"I'll call Dad," Dean said, reaching for his cell. John had decided to go alone, given that it was such a simple mission. Well, at the time.

 _This is John_ -

"Damn it," Dean said, hanging up. "What else did he do to her?"

"Trampled by a horse."

"There any horses up there?"

"Not live ones."

Dean grabbed his jacket and started walking out the hotel door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, jumping up from the table.

"Going to save Dad's ass."

"Wait I'm coming!" Sam said, running over to his bed and grabbing his hoodie.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?"

"I'm coming. I'm helping."

"Oh so NOW you wanna hunt?"

"I'm the one that figured it out Dean!"

"Dad doesn't need both of us!"

"You're going, I'm going," Sam said. He looked Dean straight in the eye, which wasn't easy given the height difference.

"Fine. But you're staying in the car," Dean said, grabbing his keys.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because this could get dangerous Sammy!"

"BUT DEAN-"

"I'm leaving Sammy. You coming or what?" Dean asked. He walked out the door and out to the car. Sam ran after him.

* * *

Sam played with his fingers while sitting in the front seat of the Impala. Dean had been gone too long. Something didn't feel right to Sam.

He opened the door and walked up the front porch. He never understood why people intentionally visited haunted places, knowing they were haunted.

Sam tiptoed through the mansion. He kept his hand on the gun in the back of his jeans. Guns were still too powerful for Sam. One shot and he's on the ground from the kickback. He's not even supposed to have one within his reach without Dean or his dad around. But Sam knew his knife would be nothing against a vengeful spirit.

"Dean?" Sam called out. No answer. He pulled the gun out of his jeans. "Dad?"

Sam continued walking around the mansion. He heard something in the study. Sam cocked the gun and held it up. He walked into the room and saw nothing. Then a door slammed.

Sam started breathing heavy. His heart was pounding.

He followed the noise. Adrenaline was building in him. His hands were so sweaty he was scared that he would drop the gun.

Suddenly the lights went out. And Sam saw it. A figure standing in the doorway. Too short to be his dad or brother, so he shot. Only to hear a cry and watch the figure fall. That's when the lights came on and Dean appeared.

"Sam?" Dean said, running over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. He raised his shaky hand and pointed to the ground where the figure fell. Dean looked over and saw Sarah Rivers. Oh but of course, the haunted mansion has an obsessed caretaker who's determined to solve the mysterious deaths all by herself. He ran over to her and started taking care of her wound. She was shot in the stomach and fading fast.

"Dean!" John called out. He ran down the hall to the room. "Sam?"

Sam burst into tears the second he saw his father. He pinched his arm but the nightmare wouldn't end. He wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Sam blacked out. Not literally. He froze as John and Dean tended to Sarah. Next thing he knew, she was being rushed away in an ambulance and his brother and dad were standing on the porch talking. Sam sat in the car. He knew they were talking about him.

John walked over and knocked on the window. Sam opened the door and slowly climbed out of the car.

"You wanna tell me what happened tonight?"

Sam looked at the ground and kicked a rock with his foot.

"Because it looks to me," John continued, "like you disobeyed your brother's orders, went in alone _with_ a gun I might add, and shot an innocent civilian!"

Sam continued looking at the ground. He knew exactly what his father's face looked like without looking at it. He had been getting it a lot more these days.

"He had good intentions Dad," Dean spoke up.

"Going against orders-"

"GOD! YOU THINK HE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?"

"DEAN-"

"YOU KNOW HE'S THE ONE WHO FIGURED IT OUT RIGHT? WITHOUT HIM, WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"THE JOB ISN'T EVEN DONE DEAN! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND CLEAN UP HIS MESS!"

Sam ran over to them and tugged on his dad's sleeve.

"Dad I'm so-"

"BOY IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY FACE!" John said, pushing him away. Sam stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. He was on the verge of tears again. "Dean, take your brother home."

"Dad-"

"DAMN IT DEAN DON'T YOU START TOO!"

Dean cleared his throat and helped Sam off the ground. They walked over to the Impala and John walked over to his truck. He was the first one to drive off, probably to the hospital or police station. The boys drove back to the hotel, no one saying a word the whole way.

* * *

198913


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the bench outside the hotel room. After they came home last night, Sam went straight to bed. Dean tried to get answers from him but Sam wasn't up for much talking. He was still out cold when Dean woke up this morning.

Dean took a sip of his coffee as John pulled up in his truck. He had no idea how he was going to react.

"So?" Dean asked. John slammed the driver door shut.

"Spent the night going back and forth between the hospital and the station. She got out of surgery around 3 and is currently stable. Told the police it was an accident."

"And?"

"Sarah's not pressing charges so your brother should be fine. Fricking kid."

Dean took another sip of coffee. John sighed and sat down next to him on the bench.

"I called Bobby," John said, breaking the silence. He took the cup from Dean and took a long swig of the coffee.

"Why?"

"He's going to take the two of you in for a while."

"What?" Dean asked, thrown completely off guard.

"Look, Sam needs a little break and I think it would do you some good too."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Honestly?" John asked. Dean nodded. "Sam is 13. So much is changing for him and he really needs someone right now. It'd really make me feel better knowing that that someone is you."

"I didn't have an older brother for me when I was 13!" Dean said, raising his voice. He clenched his hands into fists.

"You didn't have as many problems," John said, calmly. He hoped his tone might help Dean relax.

"What the hell are we even going to do?"

"Bobby is calling the school and seeing about getting you two enrolled."

"Great," Dean spat. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dean please-"

"And how long is this going to last?"

"I don't know. Probably until I can trust your brother again. "

Dean scoffed. He knew he didn't have a choice. John put his arm around his son and squeezed his shoulder. Dean quickly shook it off and went inside the hotel room.

* * *

Sam woke up and heard his dad's truck pull up. He rolled over and didn't see Dean lying next to him.

"So?" he heard Dean ask outside. Yay for thin hotel walls.

Sam sat up and his head started throbbing. Most likely from dehydration. He walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on. He winced from the brightness and immediately turned them off. In the dark, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and rummaged through Dean's bag to find pain medication. When he walked out, Dean and his dad were still out front talking.

"I didn't have an older brother for me when I was 13!" he heard Dean say. Sam couldn't make out exactly what was happening, but he knew Dean was not happy.

Sam poured himself some coffee. It was cold now, but he didn't care. He needed the caffeine.

Sam sat down at the table and drank the coffee. He contemplated eating one of the bananas lying in front of him.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Dean stormed in. He immediately grabbed his bag and started throwing his stuff in it.

"What's happening?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer. John slowly walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey buddy," he said when he saw Sam. "How are we doing?"

"I'm fine," Sam answered quietly, not looking at his father. "Sir."

"Good." John sat at the table next to his son.

"What's happening?" Sam asked again.

"Well like I told your brother, I am shipping you two off to Bobby's for a while."

"What? Why?" Sam asked, looking up. He made eye contact with John, who hesitated to answer.

"Listen, Sam-"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Dean exploded, turning around to face them. "Dad just tell him! Tell him you don't trust him after last night! That's what you told me!"

"DEAN!" John snapped, warning him.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. His lip started to quiver from the hurt.

"Sam-"

"Dad I said I was sorry!" Sam pleaded.

"I know son," John said calmly. "And I know you still feel bad, which is why I called him, so you could take a little break."

Sam sighed. He lightly kicked one of the table legs.

"I thought you'd be happy about this Sammy," he continued. "You're always saying-"

"I know but… what about you?"

"I already called a friend. He'll be here tomorrow and help me finish the job. Then I'm going to stay to make sure Sarah is out of the woods."

The room got quiet. The only sound was Dean throwing his bag on the bed.

"So," John announced. "We leave in an hour?"

Both boys nodded. John went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sam stood up from the table and walked over to his brother.

"Guess we better start packing," he said, breaking the awkward silence between them. He laughed and pointed at Dean's bag of things thrown in. Dean glared at him and left the hotel room.

Sam watched him leave. He considered following him but decided to let Dean have his moment.

Sam picked up his duffel and started neatly packing his things. Afterwards, he tidied Dean's bag to the best of his abilities. He wanted to be nice for him but didn't want Dean to know he had touched his stuff.

John came out of the bathroom and gave Sam the spare keys to the Impala. Sam went out and loaded up the cars while John finished getting ready. Sure enough, when the hour was up, Dean returned to the hotel. He was still a bit bummed about the situation.

"You alright?" John asked him.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled. He got in the Impala. Sam was already in the passenger seat, waiting to leave. John got into his truck and led them away to meet Bobby.

* * *

198913


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters sat at a booth in a diner on the side of a highway. They were meeting Bobby halfway and he was running a little late.

The booth was full of awkward silence. Dean because of John, John because of Sam, and Sam because of Dean. No one was hungry so no one ordered anything so they just sat there. Luckily there was another family on the other side of the restaurant for the one waitress to pay attention to.

After an hour of waiting, Bobby finally walked in.

"John. Boys," he said, climbing into the booth.

"Hey Bobby," Sam and Dean said together with monotone voices. Neither one of them moved.

"Yeesh try to contain your excitement will ya?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Thanks again for doing this Singer," John said.

"Meh what else have I got to do?" Bobby said. "Shall we?"

Everyone stood up and went outside to the parking lot. John and Bobby to their trucks, the boys to the Impala.

"Kids sure you got everything?" John asked. They nodded. "Alright then. I leave them in your hands Singer."

John climbed into his truck. The kids waved at him as he drove off and John waved back.

"Okay kiddos let's hit the road."

"Bobby can I ride with you?" Sam asked. Both Bobby and Dean were taken aback.

"Sure," Bobby said, assuming there might have been a little sibling rivalry and they just needed a little break. Sam grabbed his backpack out of the backseat of the Impala and climbed in the front of Bobby's truck. They drove off and Dean followed in the Impala.

* * *

Sam started unpacking and putting clothes in the dresser as Dean carried another bag into the room. The boys had to share the one guest bedroom Bobby had, which obviously they didn't mind. They were just grateful that they had their own beds.

"Hey Sammy, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Why'd you want to ride with Bobby?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother's smart comment. "Not that I care or anything. It was actually kinda nice driving alone."

"Thought you might want some space," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What made you think that?"

"You seemed mad."

"Hell yeah I was mad but you don't think that was at you, right?" Dean asked.

"Didn't seem like that back at the hotel."

Dean sighed and sat on the edge of one of the beds next to the dresser. He leaned over so he was close to Sam.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that. Can you forgive me?"

Sam didn't respond.

"Sammy?"

Still no response.

"SAMMYYYYYYY!" Dean whined like a little kid. Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"HEY!" he said when Dean tackled him on the ground. "Let me go!"

"Forgive me!" Dean mock-pleaded.

"No!"

The two rolled around on the ground laughing. Eventually Dean had Sam flat on his back, pinning him down.

"Alright! Alright, I forgive you!" Sam cried out. He was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean helped Sam up and the two of them continued unpacking.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Dad doesn't trust me?"

"Of course Dad trusts you," Dean responded, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He couldn't believe Sam would ask something like that.

"They why did you say that he didn't?"

"I think he's scared."

"Dad?" Sam scoffed. "Scared?"

"Well yeah. His 13 year old shot someone. Someone who could have died. And they weren't even a monster."

"I didn't know," Sam mumbled. He finished unpacking and sat on a bed, crossing his legs.

"I know that and Dad knows that. Stop being so hard on yourself Sammy. Dad said Sarah's going to be fine."

Sam was about to answer but stopped when he heard knocking on the bedroom door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Bobby asked, coming into the room.

"No," they answered in unison. Dean's tone was more casual while Sam's tone was more upset.

"So, you boys know I don't do rules. I don't like them. Plus your daddy has ya whipped so sharp, I'm not concerned. However, this ain't no ordinary visit so I think there should be a little agreement."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well for starters, you two will be going to school while you're here. What you do there, I don't care, but you're going so you might as well make the best of it."

"Where will we be going?" Sam asked, his tone sounding a bit more positive. Dean smirked. His brother was such a nerd.

"You'll be at the junior high and Dean will be at the high school down the street."

"What are the other rules?" Dean asked. He was so excited to hear what else Bobby had in store.

"Breakfast and dinner will both be at 7. Curfew is midnight, unless discussed otherwise. Should you make friends while you're here, I do not want them over when I am not home. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And stop it with the unison. It's freaking me out."

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to go to bed early. School was starting the next day and after recent events, it seemed like a good idea.

While Sam was in the bathroom getting changed, Dean inspected one of the beds for a place to hide his gun.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when he came back into the room.

"Exactly what it looks like."

"But that's my bed," Sam whined. He was so tired, he sounded like a little kid.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I was sitting on it earlier."

"I'm always on the bed closest to the door. You know that."

Sam sighed. He knew he was losing that fight and honestly, he didn't even want to try to win.

Sam threw his dirty clothes in the basket in the closet and climbed into the other bed. He watched Dean slide the gun in-between the mattresses.

Dean grabbed his things and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came back, Sam was already asleep. Dean turned off the light, climbed into bed, and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

198913


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean wake up!" Sam said, nudging his brother. It was 6:45 and the first day of school. After 5 minutes of trying, Sam slapped him. Dean muffled something into his pillow and rolled onto his side.

"Sammy what the hell?"

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

Dean groaned and shoved his face back into the pillow. Sam grabbed his pillow and smacked Dean with it.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up," Dean said sitting up in bed.

"Bobby's making breakfast," Sam said, putting on his shoes. "He wants us fully dressed before we come down."

"Can I pee first?"

"Dean-"

"I'm gonna go pee first," Dean said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Sam finished tying his shoes and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"There's one of them," Bobby said when he saw Sam walk in. "Where's the other?"

"Bathroom. Can I help?"

"Know how to set a table?"

Sam nodded and started collecting silverware. He set the table and Bobby put breakfast down. Dean walked in just as they finished. Sam was impressed at how fast his brother could get ready in so little time. He probably could to, if he wasn't so nervous about today.

After breakfast, the boys gathered their things and left for school.

* * *

"I can drop you off," Dean offered, turning onto the street.

"Dean, for the hundredth time, I will be okay. It's a 5 minute walk."

"Last chance," Dean said, pulling into the high school parking lot. He parked in the back row. "I'm out 10 minutes before you. Wanna just meet up here?"

"Sure," Sam said, getting out of the car. "See you then."

As Sam walked off, he could feel Dean watching him.

"You can do this," Sam whispered to himself, "It's no different than all the others. You just have to find the office, get your classes, and survive them."

As he walked onto campus, he saw the signs pointing him to the office. He followed them, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Small town like Sioux Falls, everyone knew everyone. It was obvious he was the new kid and everyone stared at the new kid.

"You can do this," he kept repeating as he walked inside.

"Hi!" a girl his age greeted from behind the counter. "How can I help you?"

"Um, no offense, but aren't you a little young to work in an office?" Sam asked. The girl laughed.

"I'm an office aid. I answer phones and fill out late slips."

"That's cool."

"You're the new kid right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Seeing as how you didn't know what an office aid was, a little."

"I've never been to a school with an office aid before. Usually it's just mean old ladies with really thick glasses."

"Oh no, we have those here too. Trust me," she said smiling. Sam exhaled and smiled too. He was caught off guard at how long he had been holding his breath. He looked up and caught her eyes. He had never seen that shade of blue before.

"Um are you okay?"

Sam snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked you what your name was and you kinda froze."

"W-Winchester. Sammy!" he cried out. He took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "Sam Winchester."

"Here you go Sam Winchester," she said, handing him his schedule. Sam prayed he didn't seem as frazzled as he thought. Or if he did, she didn't say anything. "Looks like we have 3 classes together."

"Thanks."

"My name's Brooke by the way. Brooke Hannah."

"I guess I'll see you later Brooke Hannah."

"See you later Sam Winchester."

Sam left the office and walked around the campus. He found the library, the cafeteria, the gym, and the boys' room just in time for the bell to ring for him to go to first period.

* * *

Dean watched his brother walk down the street until he couldn't see him anymore. He got his bag out of the backseat and locked the car.

Dean strolled onto the campus. He knew people were watching him and he loved the attention. He nodded at a couple jocks, winked at a couple girls. He was having so much fun he didn't notice the bell had rung and everyone was leaving.

"Dean Winchester to the office please. Winchester to the office."

Dean waited for the hallways to be empty before making his way down the hall.

"I was summoned," he said, walking up to the desk. The lady pointed to the chair in the corner. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down. While he waited, he wondered if Sam found everything okay. Sam's first period started at 8:20, which was 5 minutes ago.

"Dean?" a voice called, interrupting his thoughts. Dean stood and a man walked over to him. "Hello, I'm Mr. Matthews, the school counselor. I was wondering if we could talk for a little while."

"Sure."

"Gotta admit," Mr. Matthews said as he led Dean down a hall into his office, "I was a little surprised to learn Singer had kids."

"That's cause we're not. We're his nephews."

"We?"

"My brother and I."

"Oh? You have a brother?"

"Yeah," Dean said, a little confused. "His name's Sam. He goes to the junior high down the street."

"Good. So Dean, when your uncle called to enroll, he had expressed some concerns about you."

"He did?"

"For one, he mentioned that the move here was last minute and that you weren't exactly happy about it."

"What teenager would be?" Dean smirked. Mr. Matthews half laughed.

"He also mentioned that you've had trouble with school in the past. Is this true?"

"Depends on what you mean by trouble."

"Attendance is spotty, grades are so so."

"I just don't get what the big deal is."

"Well, don't you want to go to college? You are a senior after all. Aren't you thinking about it?"

"My family doesn't really go to college. There's a family business that I'm kind of expected to do instead."

"And what's that?"

"Hard to explain."

"Well Dean, I completely understand. If you do change your mind, I'm here to help."

Dean gave a head nod and Mr. Matthews printed something from his computer.

"Here are your classes," he said, handing Dean the paper. "You won't be too late to first, but I'll call your teacher and let her know anyways."

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," Dean said, standing up and leaving the office. He figured he could just ditch first, but knew the teacher would be expecting him thanks to the phone call.

* * *

198913


	5. Chapter 5

"So who wants to talk about their day first?" Bobby asked, sitting down at the table for dinner.

"I do!" Sam said. Dean scoffed at how enthusiastic he was.

"Okay Sam, let's hear it," Bobby encouraged, ignoring Dean's reaction.

"The campus is huge! I have 7 minutes in between classes. I've never been inside a school library with that many books before. I avoided the cafeteria during lunch, but that's okay because the librarian said I could eat in there. And I have awesome teachers, except for who teaches Science. But Brooke's in that class-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Dean said, leaning onto the table. "Who's Brooke?"

Sam tensed up and his heart started racing.

"S-S-She's a girl-"

"A GIRL!?" Dean cried. He started laughing.

"Dean." Bobby warned. Dean ignored him. His little brother met a girl on the first day of school. He was loving this.

"Tell us about her, Sam." Bobby said.

"I met her in the office this morning. She works there during first period, kinda like an extracurricular. She in a few of my classes. She invited me to have lunch with her and her friends, but I told her I wanted to check out more of the school."

"She sounds like a nice girl."

Dean wasn't 100% sure, but he swore he saw his brother blush for a minute there.

"Dean what about you?" Bobby asked.

"It was whatever."

"You meet anyone?"

"Maybe a pissed off jock or two in the locker room."

Sam giggled. Leave it to Dean to get into an altercation with someone on the first day.

The three finished dinner. They were getting ready to start a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bobby answered. "Yes it is…. Yes he's here… Hold on sweetheart I'll get him. Sam?"

Sam jumped up off the couch and grabbed the phone. He knew exactly who it was. And unfortunately, so did Dean.

"You gave her your number!?" Dean asked, his eyes growing big.

"Shut up!" Sam said, smacking him on the back of the head. He ran out of the room and went upstairs.

"You go easy on your brother," Bobby told Dean. "You know how he gets."

"Damn Bobby you're just not letting me have any fun, are you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Calling the school counselor?" Dean asked, his voice starting to rise. "Really?"

"Well I had to get you in that school somehow," Bobby responded, hoping his tone could calm Dean down.

"Yeah but you didn't have to tell him your 'concerns'!"

Bobby sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"What'd he tell you?"

"That you said I'm not happy about being here and that I'm not exactly a model student."

"Well you're not."

Dean sighed and started pacing in the living room. Bobby walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on Dean?"

"I don't need you looking out for me. Okay? I can take care of myself."

"Never said you couldn't."

"He wanted to talk to me about college!" Dean exploded.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not going to college!"

"And that's okay! But Dean, do you really think you're gonna hunt your whole life?"

"I have to!"

"Says who? Daddy?"

Dean scoffed and stormed out of the room. He ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. Bobby sighed. He was amazed that he was able to stay calm throughout Dean's whole outburst, but something told him it wouldn't be the first.

* * *

Sam sat on the floor of the bedroom with his books spread out. Brooke had called with a math homework question and the two of them could not figure it out.

"What if you try dividing first?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe. Hold on a minute."

Sam searched through his notes from class that day while Brooke tried his suggestion.

"Did it-"

Dean walked in and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Sam froze and watched him as Dean fell backwards on the bed and groaned.

"Sam? You there?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," Sam said, snapping out of his trance.

"So I divided it and it makes a lot more sense now. Thanks Sam!"

"No problem! Glad I could help."

"So I told my friends about you and they really want to meet you. If you're not exploring again tomorrow at lunch, maybe you'll sit with us?"

"Yeah sounds good," Sam said, sensing the plea in her voice. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean. He hadn't moved.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. Dean laughed.

"I had a, uh, little disagreement with Bobby."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Was that your girlfriend calling?" Dean said, sitting up on the bed. He hoped he could change the subject. He did not want to talk college versus hunting with Sam.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you like her."

"I've only known her one day Dean," Sam said, defending himself.

"She gonna be your first town honey?"

Sam sighed. 'Town honey' was the term he used for all the girls Dean got together with as they moved around. He had one almost everywhere they went.

"Well listen," Dean continued. "Don't do anything I would do. Okay? Girls like nice guys."

"You're not a nice guy?" Sam asked, surprised that Dean would say anything like that.

"Naw I'm too far gone. Promise me, okay Sammy?"

"Okay," Sam said quietly. He stood up and walked over to the door. "You gonna come back down?"

"No," Dean said. "I think I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. Been a long day, you know?"

Sam left the room, closing the door behind him, and went downstairs. He and Bobby watched the movie by themselves. Or Bobby watched the movie. Sam thought about Brooke. He didn't get it. She was just a girl. Sam's met lots of girls, not that they interacted with him in any way. But something about her was different. He didn't like the feeling. Or did he?

* * *

198913


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since the boys moved in with Bobby.

Sam walked out the gate and started heading towards the high school.

"Hey Winchester!" Brooke called. "Wait up!"

Sam stopped on the sidewalk and turned to watch his friend run after him.

"I have to meet my brother." Sam told her when she caught up to him.

"That's okay. I'll walk with you. I'm headed that way anyway."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the homecoming dance tonight."

"Homecoming?"

"Yeah! Basically, it's a back to school celebration where future, current, and past students can participate. There's a dance, a football game, and usually a parade."

"Dean's never mentioned a homecoming."

"I've never met Dean but from what you've told me, I'm guessing he wouldn't," Brooke said. They both laughed.

"Good point."

"Anyway, are you coming?"

"I'll have to check with my uncle, but I'm sure I can."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Brooke squealed.

The two approached the high school. Sam walked over the back of the lot where Dean parked.

"That's weird," Sam said.

"Doesn't he get out before we do?"

"Yeah he does."

"Maybe he got caught up talking to a teacher?" Brooke suggested. Sam laughed. "I can wait if you'd like."

"Sure. Tell me more about this dance."

* * *

Dean walked down the hall to the office, where he was called. Again.

"Fricking counselor," he mumbled to himself as he sat in the chair in the corner.

"Dean!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed, walking into the room. Dean raised his eyebrows and followed him down the same hall to the same office.

"Why was I called in this time?" Dean asked, trying not to sound rude, but at the same time trying to.

"Well I remembered our conversation about a week ago about your relationship with education and I think I have something that might help."

"Look, Mr. Matthews-"

"Oh! Here she is now!" Mr. Matthews said, interrupting him.

"So sorry I am late!" came a voice from the door. Dean didn't even bother turning around to look.

"No worries. We were just getting started."

A teenage girl sat in the chair next to Dean. Dean didn't recognize her.

"Hi," she said, holding her hand out. "Kelly Winters, at your service."

"Dean Winchester," he said, reaching up and shaking her hand.

"Kelly here has a 4.0 GPA, is taking 4 AP classes, and runs our tutoring center," Mr. Matthews explained.

"I am also head cheerleader, the lead in the spring play, and student body president."

"Damn you're busy," Dean commented.

"I talked to Kelly about your troubles and she has offered to take you into our tutoring center."

"Never met a challenge I didn't accept," Kelly gloated.

"Yeah, clearly," Dean snapped. "Look, Mr. Matthews, I appreciate you trying to help, but there's really no need for it. I'm sorry."

With that, Dean stood up and walked out of the office.

"Dean! Wait!" Kelly said, running after him. Dean stopped walking and turned to face her. "Look, I get it. You're Mr. Too Cool For School and you don't really give a shit about what happens to you."

"Okay, is this insult going to take long because my brother is waiting for me," Dean said, turning around. Kelly put her hand on him, stopping him again.

"Please reconsider. You may not have any plans now, but it's still nice to have options."

"I don't need options."

"Just promise me you'll think about it. Please?"

"Fine. Fine, I promise."

Dean walked out to the car, where he found Sam and a girl.

"There you are! Finally!" Sam yelled.

"You must be Brooke," Dean said, ignoring him.

"And you must be Dean."

"You know Brooke I gotta say, when Sammy came home and said he met a girl, I thought he was making it up."

"Dean!" Sam hissed. Brooke giggled.

"I'm sure it's not that surprising," she said, smiling. She looked at Sam, who looked away and blushed. Dean saw all of it and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"See you Sam," Brooke said before walking off.

"Pretty girl," Dean said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Shut up," Sam said, quickly getting in the car. Dean noticed and also got in the car. They sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Do you like her?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. "Seriously."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Sam whined.

"Sammy, this is your first crush! It's huge!"

"She's just a friend Dean!" Sam snapped. "Okay? I don't like her like that!"

"Hey-"

"God, do you always have to be such a jerk!?" Sam asked, his voice rising.

"Sam."

Sam shuffled in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

"Can we just go?" Sam asked, still facing the window.

"Fine," Dean said, starting the car. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

* * *

"There they are!" Bobby announced when the boys walked in through the door.

"Surprise!" John said.

"Dad!" Dean said. He ran over and the two hugged. Sam, still upset about earlier, hesitated but ran over as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"On my way to a job and thought I'd drop by and see how things were going."

"How long are you in town?" Dean asked.

"Just the night. I thought we could go out for dinner. Unless you two have plans."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"No," they said together. John smiled.

"You coming Singer?"

"Naw that's alright. You three go have your family time."

The boys dropped off their school bags and went off with their Dad.

* * *

John, Dean, and Sam sat at a booth at a pizzeria. John was telling them about how he finished the job. Dean, of course, was totally interested. Sam, however, just sat there and played with his food.

"You alright there bud?" John asked.

"Huh?" Sam said. "Oh yeah, just not hungry right now."

"Something going on?"

"Just… curious about how Sarah's doing."

"She's good. She's home now. Says you got a great shot and she's sorry she scared you into using it."

"Hell yeah he does," Dean said. Sam smiled.

"So enough about that. Tell me, what's new with you two? Any girlfriends yet?"

"Nope!" Sam said quickly.

"Nothing for me," Dean said.

"Well it's only been a week. I'm sure it won't take long. You are Winchester men after all."

"Be right back," Dean said, standing up and walking over to the bathrooms.

"Hey Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you met Mom… how did you know you liked her?"

"Oh wow," John whispered, caught off guard. It was bad enough he never talked about Mary with his sons, he had never thought about the day they'd ask a question like that. "Can I ask what is prompting your curiosity?"

"I met this girl and… when I'm around her…"

"You feel a little funny?" John finished for him. Sam nodded. John smiled.

"I'll tell you, when I met your mom, I was a wreck. I mean, from the second I saw her, my heart would race really fast, my hands would get all sweaty, my mouth would get all dry. I'd stutter when I'd talk to her, which she'd laugh at, which of course made it worse."

"So what'd you do?"

"I just told her how I felt. Scariest thing I've ever done."

"And you liked you back?"

"Lucky for me or else you and Dean wouldn't be here."

"Please don't tell Dean," Sam begged. "He's already teasing me."

"Well Sam, you tease him."

"I know but… Please?"

"You have my word."

"Word for what?" Dean asked, walking back over to the table.

"Nothing of your concern Dean. Now I better get the two of you home."

* * *

198913


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you… Studying?" Sam asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from his book. Sam raised his eyebrows and sat at the table across from him. He was convinced he was seeing things.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a stupid counselor at my school who won't get off my back about my grades."

"Um, it's only been two weeks."

"Apparently Bobby told him some things. Anyway, I figured give the man what he wants and maybe he'll leave me alone."

"How's that working out for you?" Sam asked.

"I've read one page five times because each time I zone out."

"Want my help?"

"No thank you."

"Come on Dean! Let me help!"

"No freaking way Sam! I do not need my baby brother helping me with math!"

"First of all, that's a physics textbook," Sam said.

"Math is a part of physics isn't it?" Dean snapped.

"Second of all, if you're actually attempting to study, you're already desperate."

"Piss off."

"Fine. Don't say I never offered."

"Oh believe me, I will never be speaking of this ever again."

* * *

Sam walked up to the cafeteria doors for lunch. He stopped for a second and decided it wasn't a good idea. He tried to walk off but Brooke showed up and stopped him.

"Winchester!"

"Hey Brooke."

"Missed you at the dance. I thought you were coming. What happened?"

"My dad came to visit. I'm sorry, I should have called."

"I get it Sam. It's okay."

"Hey you alright?" Sam asked, noticing she was a little bit upset about something.

"It's nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Can we go somewhere?"

The two walked behind the school. They found a big oak tree and sat underneath it.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"My friend thinks I spread a rumor about her," Brooke answered, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"We were at the dance and her crush asked her to dance with him so they did. But now I guess he's not speaking to her and she thinks I told him that she likes him."

"Well that's stupid."

"I know! But she refuses to even listen to me."

"Have you tried talking to the guy?" Sam suggested. He wanted to help but teenage girl drama was a bit of a stretch for him.

"And say what? Can you tell my friend I didn't tell you about her crush on you so she stops being mad at me?"

"Well I mean, it's a start," Sam said, trying to make a joke.

"We have never fought about anything before," Brooke said. "And now suddenly it's about a guy?"

"I'm sure this will blow over soon."

Brooke sighed and put her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam panicked and put his arm around her to try to comfort her. They sat there for a few minutes and Sam relaxed. He kinda liked this.

"Oh God." Brooke said suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

"What, what, what?"

"She and I are supposed to work on the English project together! What am I gonna do?"

"Can't you just talk to her?"

"Kinda hard to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk."

"What if I'm your partner?" Sam asked, the words coming out of his mouth before his brain could process.

"What?" she asked, sitting up and looking at Sam.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I mean, I don't have a partner yet and it's not like anyone's going to want to partner with me anyway so why not?"

"Thank you Sam."

* * *

Dean stared at the physics test on his desk. Normally an F wouldn't bother him. Hell, he wouldn't even care. But then he flipped it over and saw the mandatory referral to the tutoring center.

When the bell rang for class to be over, Dean ran out and went to the office.

"I need to see Mr. Matthews," he told the lady at the desk. She called his phone and he came right out.

"Hello Dean."

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, shoving the papers in his face.

"Calm down Dean, it's school policy. You fail a test, you get an invitation to the tutoring center."

"Yeah, a mandatory invitation."

"It's just a check in."

Dean left the office and followed the map to the tutoring center.

"Dean." Kelly said, a little bit surprised when she saw him walk in. "What can I do for you?"

"Here's the thing," Dean said. "I don't do school. I don't do homework, I don't do tests, and I certainly don't do tutors."

"But you got a referral?" she asked, knowing exactly where this was going. Dean handed her the paper. "So here's what we do. For each referral, you have to complete a certain amount of hours. They can be before school or after school."

"Yeah, that's really not going to work for me," Dean said, starting to get annoyed.

"We do have the option of private tutoring where someone comes to your house."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Except it's only on the weekends and the sessions are longer because of the limited time."

"And if I don't do the tutoring?"

"Then you'll keep failing and get assigned more hours. A certain amount of uncompleted hours can lead to detention."

"That doesn't scare me."

"You really don't have anything going for you, do you Dean?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms. Dean shrugged. Kelly grabbed one of his hands and pulled a pen out of her pocket. "I know you have a younger brother to get to, so here's my number. Call tonight and we can work something out."

"I can only call regarding tutoring?" Dean smirked. Kelly laughed.

"Trust me. You're not my type Dean."

"Yeah, I've been told that before," he whispered in her ear. He winked at her and left the tutoring center. He walked out to the parking lot and saw Sam leaning against the car.

"Stupid counselor?" Sam asked.

"Stupid tutor," Dean answered. Sam giggled and the two went home.

* * *

198913


	8. Chapter 8

It has now been a month since the boys moved in with Bobby.

Sam and Brooke sat at the kitchen table working on their English project. They had to do an art piece on the book they were reading. Dean was stuck at home, "babysitting", and waiting for his tutor to show up. After many arguments with Bobby and countless call-ins with the school counselor, Dean finally caved. Today was his first session with a tutor.

There was a knock on the door.

"SAM!" Dean yelled from the living room. "DOOR!"

"KINDA BUSY HERE!" Sam yelled back.

"YEAH BUT YOU'RE CLOSER!"

"YEAH BUT ISN'T IT YOUR TUTOR?"

Dean sighed over-dramatically and got up from the couch to answer the door.

"I hate you," he said while he walked through the kitchen to the front door, making sure to ruffle Sam's hair while he was at it. Poor Sam was covered in paint and couldn't fix it.

"Is it always like that?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Not always," Sam said, sounding a little annoyed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I always thought it'd be fun to have an older brother."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked. Sure, Dean was cool, but he wasn't that exciting.

"I don't know," Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just think it would be fun to have someone that I could talk to about boys and that would have cute friends that my friends and I would crush on."

"Yeah, Dean and I don't really talk about cute boys," Sam joked.

"Well, I should hope not," Brooke giggled. "Do you… Talk about girls?"

"If by talking about girls you mean does Dean brag about hooking up with the hottest girl in school while I sit in the front seat gagging, then yeah Dean and I talk about girls."

Brooke suddenly looked away. Sam wondered why she asked that, but picked up on her silence and decided not to ask her back.

* * *

Dean slowly walked over to the door and answered it. Kelly stood on the other side.

"Kelly?" Dean asked, confused. He was expecting literally anyone else to show up.

"Hey Dean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tutor you silly," she said laughing.

"Yeah but I thought-"

"I changed my mind. Remember? Never met a challenge I didn't accept?" Kelly teased.

"Right. Come in."

Kelly stepped inside and Dean led her into the kitchen.

"Kelly, this is my brother Sam and his gal pal Brooke," Dean said.

"Hi," Sam and Brooke said at the same time.

"Hi," Kelly said. "Is that the project for Ms. Wing?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Oh how I miss 8th grade. She's a tough teacher, but the class was fun."

"We'll go in the living room so you two can have your space out here," Dean said. He winked at Sam, who reacted by rolling his eyes.

Dean and Kelly went in the living room.

"He seems nice," Kelly said, setting her study materials on the coffee table.

"Sammy? Yeah, he ain't so bad."

"So then… What happened with you?" she joked.

"Hey!" Dean said, nudging her in the arm. They both laughed and got to work.

* * *

Sam was lying on his back in bed reading a book. Dean walked in, took his shirt off, and threw it at his brother.

"Can you not?" Sam asked, annoyed. He took the shirt and threw it back at his brother.

"What are you reading now?" Dean asked, changing into his pajamas.

"The sequel to the book we're reading in class. It's extra credit."

"God you're a nerd," Dean mumbled. He aspired to have Sam's educational skills, then he wouldn't have to deal with Kelly.

"Better than a jerk."

"Bitch."

"How is Kelly anyway?" Sam asked, closing his book and sitting up on his bed. "You've never mentioned her before."

"Sure I have."

"Yeah but only as a thing and not an actual person. Now that I know she has a name-"

"No no no, if Brooke is off limits, so is Kelly," Dean said, cutting him off.

"Do you liiiiike her?" Sam sang.

"Hell no. She's too much like you."

"Then why are you so defensive about it?" Sam asked, ignoring the insult.

"It's just fair Sam," Dean said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah but you've never cared before."

"Sammy-"

Dean was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Bobby asked.

"What are we gonna say? No?" Dean said with sarcasm.

"I just got a call from a new hunter. They're having some trouble over in Wisconsin and I've offered to go help them."

"Go help 'em Bobby. We'll be fine," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I know you will. I'm just concerned about what could happen while I'm gone."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"I hope not. I told Sheriff Mills about me having to leave for some time, so don't let her find anything suspicious if she drops by."

"We won't."

"Um, Brooke's coming over tomorrow to finish our project," Sam said. "But we're not allowed to have friends over when you're not here."

"I think I can make an exception for school. Nothing's set in stone. As long as Dean's here."

"Kelly was actually thinking of coming back over tomorrow too," Dean added.

"Perfectly fine. I'll leave you some cash for pizza in case they wanna stay for dinner."

"When will you be back?" Sam asked.

"Well kid, that depends on fast we find out what we're dealing with and then getting rid of it," Bobby said. "Now I hate to be all parental, but it's late and time for lights out."

The boys climbed into their beds and Bobby turned the lights off.

"Night boys."

"Night Bobby," they said at the same time. Bobby closed the door as he left.

"So, you were saying?" Sam asked. But it was too late. Dean had closed his eyes and rolled over on his side, his back facing Sam. Sam rolled over so his back was facing Dean, closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

198913


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Brooke," Sam said. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He thought about telling Brooke how he felt today, and he was a little nervous.

"Soooo Brooke-"

"Listen Brooke-"

"I've, uh, been thinking, Brooke-"

"Sammy!" Dean said, knocking on the bathroom door. Sam jumped 10 feet in the air. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Umm using the bathroom?" Sam said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one."

Sam swallowed the large lump in his throat. He knew Dean was still on the other side of the door.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"Yeah, sorry," Dean said, walking away. Sam relaxed when he heard the footsteps.

Sam finished getting ready and left the bathroom. He walked out to the living room where he found Dean, lying on the couch.

"Hey Dean?"

"What's up?"

"Is Kelly coming over?"

"Unfortunately. Why?"

"Can you two, like… Not be here when Brooke's here?"

"Why?" Dean asked, suddenly becoming very interested in the conversation.

"I-I-I just w-wanted-"

"You want me to leave you and Brooke here alone?" Dean asked. Sam's mouth got dry and he shuffled his feet. Dean rose and stood next to his brother. "Sammy I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're not gonna do anything!"

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"What about Bobby's rule?" Dean said quickly, nothing else coming to mind. "Huh? You always wanna follow your stupid rules."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Dean was speechless.

"Please Dean," Sam pleaded.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything! I'll shut up about school, I'll clean our room, I'll wash Baby. Whatever, just please."

Dean thought about it. He knew it would be a bad idea and he knew Bobby would be upset that he left two 13 year olds alone. But he also knew his brother. Sam just wanted to be alone with a girl he liked, though he'd never admit it, and Dean got that. Hell, watching Sam squirm right here, right now, made him remember his first crush.

"Alright. I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

Dean sat at a table in the back corner of a coffee shop. He called Kelly and offered to meet her in town to study.

"So sorry I'm late!" Kelly said, walking over to the table. "I got into a screaming match about a dress with my dad."

"A dress?"

"Yeah. I bought it for a party this weekend and he's convinced it's too short. I'm like 'Dad, I'm almost 18, leave me alone'."

"Yeah I know what that's like," Dean laughed. "What party?"

"Do you know a Joshua Hicks?"

"Can't say I do."

"Well, it's his annual birthday bash. His parents run away to the beach house so he can have the mansion. What happens there isn't really my kind of scene, but I've known him since 6th grade, so I like to show up and say hi."

"That's cool."

"Hey! Why don't you come with me?"

"Yeah, I'm not much of a party person either."

"Oh come on! I hate going by myself. I always feel like I suck the fun out of it."

"Is this supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" Dean teased.

"I'm really lame. It's really sad," Kelly teased back. Dean threw his head back laughing.

"Well this I have to witness because you are just a delight."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes I will go with you."

"Yay! It's a date! Well, not a date but you know."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Dean said, changing the subject, "but can we hit these books yet?"

* * *

Sam and Brooke sat on the couch drinking sodas. They had finished their project and we're just hanging out until she had to leave.

"Anyway," Brooke said, "she realized how stupid she was acting and I forgave her."

"That's great."

"Yeah. We've been best friends since kindergarten. No boy is going to ruin that."

"Does this mean we can eat in the cafeteria again?"

"Yes it does."

"Oh thank God because it was freezing the other day!"

"Right? Autumn is upon us."

Sam took a deep breath. This was it. Time to tell her.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

He wanted to say something but everything he had rehearsed earlier disappeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Brooke suddenly cried out. Sam realized he had suddenly leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"Um." was all he could say.

"I should go," she said, gathering her things. She ran over to the front door.

"Wait Brooke," Sam said following her.

"You know Sam, I suspected that you liked me, but I never thought-"

"I'm so sorry! Really! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"See you around Sam," Brooke said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean said, walking in through the front door. He noticed how dark and quiet the house was. "Sammy?"

He walked through all the rooms downstairs and decided to make his way upstairs.

"Sam!"

Upstairs was empty too. Dean found the bedroom door closed.

"Sammy?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Are you two in there?"

No answer.

"Come on Sam, I'm cool but I'm not that cool."

Still no answer.

"Sa-"

"She's not in here," Sam snapped, throwing open the bedroom door. Dean was caught off guard. Sam turned around and sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"Did something happen?" Dean asked, entering the bedroom slowly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're hiding. You always hide when something's wrong."

"I tried to kiss her," Sam said quietly.

"Why?" Dean asked, matching his tone. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

"Because I like her."

"Dude, I know," Dean joked. Sam looked up with him with sad eyes. Dean's heart broke. Now was not the time. "What happened after that?"

"She left."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said she suspected I liked her. She didn't sound happy."

"Dude you probably scared her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Kissing's scary when you're 13. Any kind of romance when you're 13 is scary."

"But lots of kids at school are in relationships."

"Yeah but how much action are they getting?"

"Ew!" Sam cried, shocked that his brother would say such a thing.

"What? It's true!" Dean said, defending himself. "I was 13 once, I couldn't get anywhere!"

Sam giggled at the image of his brother getting rejected. Dean smiled.

"Listen to me," Dean said, "Brooke seems like a really nice girl. Give it some time and I'm sure things will go back to the way they were."

"I don't know Dean. I mean, I humiliated myself."

"Yeah, get used to it," Dean said. He stood up and patted Sam on the shoulder. "You're gonna be okay kid."

"Thanks Dean."

* * *

198913


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked in through the front door of his second period. It was the first class he had with Brooke and the only class where they sat next to each other.

He sat down in his desk and started pulling his books out. That's when Brooke walked in.

She came in with a friend, laughing about something. When she walked in the door, the first thing she saw was Sam and her expressions changed. She said something to her friend and walked over to the teacher. Sam watched her. Two minutes later, Brooke was sitting in a desk in the front of the class, two rows ahead of where she and Sam usually sat together.

Sam tried not to let it get to him but deep down, he knew this was going to be the longest Monday ever.

* * *

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Dean teased. He was standing in the doorway of the tutoring center.

"You're funny Winchester," Kelly said. She handed Dean a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's an evaluation for our tutoring sessions this weekend. It lets us know if we're actually helping so we can convince the school to keep us open."

Dean sat at a table and started filling out the paper. Kelly sat across from him.

"By the way, we can't use the coffee shop anymore," she said.

"What? Why not?"

"Tutoring sessions have to be at an approved location. AKA here or home."

"That's stupid."

"What can I say? I don't make the rules."

"Well don't worry, that was just a one-time thing."

"Why?"

"Sam wanted to be alone with Brooke."

"Was that his gal pal I met?"

"Yeah."

"And how'd that go?"

"Not well," Dean said. Kelly raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed. "He really likes her and I don't think she likes him back like that."

"Well that sucks."

"I just don't know what to do," Dean admitted. "I mean, I should do something right?"

"Sam will be fine. Everyone goes through their first rejection."

"Not me."

"Well okay Mr. Hot Shot!" Kelly said, laughing. Dean laughed with her.

"What? I didn't! If anything, I rejected her!"

Kelly smiled and shook her head. Dean finished filling out the paper.

"Here."

"Thank you," she sang. Dean stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Look," he said, turning around, "Sam will kill me if he ever found out I said anything about Brooke so…"

"Locked and sealed," Kelly said, making a gesture with her hand of turning a key on her mouth.

"Thanks," Dean whispered. He smiled and left the tutoring center.

* * *

Sam walked out of the front doors of the school. The longest day of his life was over. Now he just had to make it through the rest of the week.

He saw Brooke standing on the corner talking to the same friend she was talking to earlier. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey Brooke!"

They two girls started to walk away.

"So what? You avoided me all day and now you're going to ignore me?"

They kept walking. Brooke's friend looked over her shoulder and whispered something. The two of them started to laugh. Sam stopped following them. Sam blinked whatever tears away. He took another deep breath and turned around to walk to the high school.

* * *

Dean sat inside the Impala and drummed on the steering wheel. It wasn't like Sam to be late.

Dean started the engine and was about to drive off towards the middle school when Sam suddenly climbed in the car and slammed the door.

"Good afternoon," Dean said, surprised.

"Yeah whatever," Sam mumbled.

"What happened now?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Fine. Works for me," Dean said under his breath. He put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Neither of them said one word the whole way.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch staring at the phone. He had been debating calling Brooke for the past two hours.

Eventually, he gave up and called anyways.

"Hello?" came a male voice on the line.

"Hi Mr. Hannah, its Sam. Is Brooke there?"

"Sorry kid, she's not here."

"Any idea when she'll be home?"

"She's staying the night at a friend's."

"On a school night?"

"She said she had a big test they were studying for. I can let her know you called though. Maybe she can call you back from their place."

"No that's okay," Sam said, disappointed. "It's not that important. I can tell her tomorrow at school."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Okie dokie then. Bye Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. He fell backwards and lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Dinner's ready," Dean announced, walking into the room.

"Not hungry."

"I didn't make it."

"Still not hungry."

"Okay, dude, seriously, what's going on?" Dean asked, trying not to get annoyed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sam screamed.

"You always wanna talk about it!" Dean screamed back.

Sam grew quiet. Dean paced in the doorway.

"Is this... About Brooke?" Dean asked, trying to get something out of him.

"Your stupid advice isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to give her time, right?"

"Right."

"Well how much fricking time does she need?" Sam said. Dean could sense the anger and pain in his tone.

"Each one's different Sammy. She'll come to you when she's ready. You just gotta wait it out."

"I don't know how much longer I can wait," Sam said to himself.

"I'll put your burger in the fridge," Dean said, changing the subject. "You can heat it up when you're hungry later."

"I'm going to bed," Sam said, standing up and walking quickly out of the room. Dean looked at the clock on the stove. 8:21 pm.

"Shit," Dean said under his breath. Sam only went to bed this early for two reasons: either he's sick or something's happened.

* * *

198913


	11. Chapter 11

It was 4:00 am Friday morning.

Sam woke up to use the bathroom. As he walked back to the bedroom, he heard a crash downstairs. Sam froze for a second and listened. He kept hearing what sounded like someone downstairs and ran into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Dean!" Sam whispered, shaking his brother awake. "DEAN!"

"What?" Dean groaned. He didn't even flinch.

"I think someone's in the house."

"What?" Dean asked again, this time more alert.

"I heard a noise downstairs."

"Well go check it out."

"You go check it out!"

"Why? I'm sleeping."

"Because you're the big brother!"

Dean glared at him. How dare he use the big brother card.

"Ugh fine," he mumbled. "Kid can walk into a haunted house alone armed with a gun but can't go downstairs to check out one little sound."

Dean reached for his handgun that he kept under his bed and went downstairs. Sam followed right behind him and waited at the top step as Dean went down.

Dean heard someone walking around in the kitchen. He cocked the gun and walked into the kitchen.

"What the- Bobby?"

"God damn it boy, can't a man make a sandwich without getting a gun held to his head?"

"IT'S ALRIGHT SAMMY!" Dean yelled in the direction of the stairs. "IT'S JUST BOBBY!"

"Oooo just Bobby, ain't I special?" Bobby mocked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bobby!" Sam cried, running into the kitchen and greeting him with a hug.

"Hiya squirt," Bobby said, returning the hug. "Sorry if I spooked ya."

"How was the hunt?"

"These frigging vampires, I swear. One pack has five members, the next has 20. How was it here?"

"Good," Sam said.

"Well, you two better go back to bed. Got school in a couple hours… You two have been going to school right?"

"No of course not Bobby," Dean said sarcastically. "Sammy would never let that happen."

"Hey!" Sam said, punching Dean in the arm.

"Good night boys."

* * *

"Morning," Bobby said as the boys came into the kitchen a couple hours later. "Hope you at least got a little bit of sleep."

"I did!" Sam said.

"Not me," Dean said. "Once I'm up, I'm up."

"Are you still going to your party tonight?" Sam asked him.

"Party?" Bobby asked, sitting at the table for breakfast. "What party?"

"Some kid at school's having a birthday party," Dean explained.

"I see," Bobby said. "And is this a cake, ice cream, and presents kind of birthday party?"

"Yeah Bobby cause the kid's turning nine."

"We're gonna talk more about this later," Bobby said, nodding towards Sam, who was too busy eating to notice.

"I don't have to go Sammy," Dean said suddenly.

"Of course you do. Kelly asked you."

"Wait, Kelly? As in tutor Kelly?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

* * *

Sam sat at the table in the corner of the library. Ever since Brooke started avoiding him, he had been hiding away here in lunch.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sam looked up from his book and was surprised to see Brooke standing across the table.

"Sure."

She pulled a chair out and sat down, still across from him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I like the library."

"Really? Why?"

"Why are you here Brooke?" Sam snapped, unsure if he intended to or not.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this week."

"I'm listening."

"Not gonna lie, I was a little freaked after the almost kiss-"

"I'm still really sorry about that," Sam said quickly.

"I know. And I know that you didn't deserve anything. I was just embarrassed because…"

She stopped and sighed. Sam got worried.

"Because?"

"I like you too."

"Really?" Sam asked, getting a little excited.

"Yes!" Brooke said, laughing at his outburst. "I just didn't know it and by the time I did… I thought everything was ruined."

"Don't worry. You're forgiven."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm embarrassed, you're embarrassed, it's all good!"

Both of them burst into laughter.

"So, if you like me, would you ever maybe possibly sometime want to-"

"Go out?" she finished for him. Sam blushed and Brooke giggled. "I'd love to."

"Great!"

Brooke stood up, walked over to Sam, and kissed his cheek.

"Can I call tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"Perfect."

And with that, Brooke left the library.

* * *

"Got a minute?" Bobby asked, knocking on the open bathroom door. Dean was in there fixing his hair and playing with his shirt.

"Why, what's up?"

"Just wanted you to know that whatever happens tonight, I trust you. If you feel uncomfortable driving, call me and I'll come getcha."

"I don't need my uncle saving my ass."

"And I don't need to explain to John why his son was killed driving under the influence."

"I'm probably not even going to have anything. I'm Kelly's ride."

"Kelly huh?" Bobby asked, growing curious. "What's the story there?"

"Nothing."

"Same nothing as Sam's nothing?"

"What?" Sam asked. He had come up the stairs when he heard his name.

"There he is!" Bobby said. "Ready for a fun night of junk food and board games?"

"That depends. Do you have monopoly?"

"Yeah, I think I got that somewhere around here. Fair warning, I'm pretty good."

"Whatcha doing?" Sam asked, watching Dean in the bathroom.

"Getting ready for tonight," Dean answered. He and Bobby exchanged a look before Bobby turned around and left.

"What happens at high school parties anyways?"

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" Dean teased. Sam sighed and Dean noticed. "Look Sam, I don't have to-"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?" Sam exclaimed. "I DON'T NEED YOU LOOKING OUT FOR ME ANYMORE."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where is all of this coming from?" Dean asked, trying to calm him down.

"It's just… I'm just… I'm 13 Dean. I can take care of myself."

"Never said you couldn't," Dean responded, throwing his hands up to surrender. "I just know how bummed you are about Brooke, that's all."

"Actually, Brooke and I are cool now."

"Really?"

"She likes me back."

"Nice! You gonna go for it?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good for you Sammy," Dean said. He looked at his watch. "I have to go pick up Kelly, but when I get back, I'm gonna tell you how to treat a lady."

"You're gonna do what now?" Sam said, laughing.

"Oh shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

198913


	12. Chapter 12

Dean pulled up outside of Kelly's house. He wanted to honk the horn as a joke, but knew that Kelly came from a family where the parents would not like that. So he parked and walked up to the front door.

"Hey Dean!" Kelly said, opening the door. "Come on in."

Dean was blown away. Kelly was wearing a dress and did her hair and makeup.

"A little dressed up are we?" Dean teased, trying to play it cool.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kelly said, laughing.

"Sorry," Dean said, laughing back. "You look great."

"Thanks. You too."

"Kelly? Who's at the door?" a man asked, coming around the corner.

"Daddy, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my dad Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Dean," he said, sticking his hand out.

"You too sir," Dean said, shaking his hand.

"So what time will you be home?" Ryan asked his daughter.

"Sometime after midnight?" Kelly suggested.

"Works for me. Have fun. Call me if you need to."

"Thanks Daddy," Kelly said. She kissed his cheek and left with Dean.

* * *

"I win!" Sam sang. He and Bobby had moved on from Monopoly to Sorry.

"Dang kid, that's like the fifth time."

"What can I say? I'm good at board games."

"Well I think you cheat."

"That's what Dean says. I think he's just jealous."

Bobby scoffed.

"What should we play now?"

"We don't have to keep playing games kid. We can rent a movie or something."

"Sounds like someone's scared of losing again," Sam teased.

"Bring it on ya cheater."

Sam started putting the game pieces away. The phone rang and Bobby answered it.

"Hello… Sure is, hold on a second."

Bobby handed the phone to Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Brooke!"

"Can you talk?"

Sam turned around and looked at Bobby.

"Go on," Bobby said. "I'll finish out here."

Sam smiled and ran to his room with the phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked, jumping on his bed,

"So, there's a new movie coming out next week and I thought we could go see it."

"Sounds fun."

"However, my parents aren't going to let me go alone with a boy and I really don't want them tagging along."

"Wait, is this, like, a date?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah no that's fine! I could get Dean to come along," Sam offered.

"Really?" Brooke piped up. "You think he would?"

"Well I mean, he has Kelly now, so it's not like he'd be alone."

There was silence on the line for a second.

"YOUR BROTHER IS DATING HIS TUTOR?" Brooke screamed suddenly. Sam burst into laughter.

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

"That is equal parts weird and cool."

"Yeah, they went to a party together tonight. I'm gonna have so much fun with this."

They talked on the phone for over an hour.

* * *

Dean and Kelly stood in the corner at the party. Everyone was drunk, dancing on each other, and both Dean and Kelly knew that half the kids there didn't even go to our school.

"You wanna go?" Kelly shouted, barely being heard over the music.

"No way, we just got here! It'd be rude, wouldn't it?" Dean shouted back.

"Honestly, I doubt anyone would notice!"

They watched a kid drunkenly spill their beer on a group of girls. Then one of the girls' boyfriends punched him in the face.

"Yeah, let's go," Dean said. He guided her out of the house to the Impala. He unlocked the door and they climbed in.

"So… That was an experience," Dean said.

"Now you can see why it's not my scene."

"I can't believe you dragged me along."

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry," Kelly teased. Dean laughed.

"So should I take you home?"

"It's only 11."

"Yeah but what else are we going to do?"

"We could sit here and talk," Kelly offered.

"Okay. What about?"

"You are a man of mystery Dean Winchester."

"Well I could say the same for you Kelly Winters."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on! Your dad let you go out with a strange boy and let you pick your curfew. Now I don't usually do parents, but I know that doesn't happen."

"So my dad's a bit laid back. So what?"

"What about your mom? How would she feel if she knew what her daughter was doing?"

"Well, when she decides to get her act together and come back, she might just have a say in it."

"Oh," Dean said, realizing he probably touched a sensitive topic. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kelly said. She reached for his hand. "My parents had me when they were still in high school. My dad didn't really have a lot going for him but my mom… Well let's just say the night she left for college in another state was the last any of us heard from her."

"If it helps," Dean said, holding her hand back, "you're not the only one with mommy issues. Mine died when I was four."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"House fire. Sammy was just a baby. She went in his nursery to save him and didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"Huh, never told anyone that before." Dean said in amusement, mostly to himself. He couldn't help it. Kelly made it so easy to tell things to.

"So why'd you move in with your uncle?"

"After my mom died, my dad kinda went a little crazy. He goes on long trips for work and usually drags Sammy and I along with him. He thought it'd be a good idea for us to take a little break and sent us here."

Dean looked out the front windshield and Kelly looked at Dean. He wasn't all tough like he seemed. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but Kelly wanted him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Kelly reached for his face and kissed him. Dean was caught off guard at first, but eventually kissed her back.

Next thing he knew, they were in the backseat and he was on top of her with their clothes off.

* * *

198913


	13. Chapter 13

Dean laid on his back in the backseat of the Impala. Kelly was putting her dress back on.

"Never done that before," Dean muttered to himself.

"Oh?" Kelly asked. He didn't realize he said it loud enough for her to hear.

"I-In the backseat I mean." Dean answered nervously.

"Help zip me up?" Kelly asked. She turned away from Dean as he sat up. "So, um, not to be a ball buster, but… Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just… Tonight wasn't exactly my first time."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it wasn't mine either," Dean lied. "So what should we do now?"

"Kinda hard to top that. Shall we just call it a night?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Kelly picked Dean's shirt up and handed it to him.

"If you're taking me home, you should probably get dressed too," she joked. Dean yanked the shirt out of her hand and put it on.

They finished getting dressed and climbed back over the seat. Dean started the car and drove Kelly home.

* * *

"Here we go," Dean said, pulling up outside Kelly's house. "Home sweet home."

"I had fun tonight. Thank you."

"No, no, no, thank _you_."

The two burst into laughter. The both got quiet as their eyes met each other's.

"So, am I supposed to kiss you goodnight or something?" Dean asked, whispering.

"I think that'd be okay." Kelly whispered back. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "But not necessary."

"So I'll call you?"

"If you want. Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Kelly."

She smiled and climbed out of the car. Dean watched her as she walked up her front porch steps. She waved as she closed the front door behind her. Dean waved back and drove off.

* * *

Bobby was in the living room, cleaning up Sam's mess. Kid convinced Bobby to let him watch a scary movie and spilled popcorn everywhere.

Dean walked in through the front door, singing some Led Zeppelin song under his breath. He was caught off guard walking in on Bobby.

"You didn't have to wait up," Dean said.

"I'm not mad if you drank, but if you're hung over tomorrow, I'm gonna shoot you," Bobby replied.

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't drink."

"Bull."

"Alright, maybe I had one," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why you home so early? Coulda stayed and had a second."

"Party was kinda lame. Wasn't really feeling it."

"Kelly have a good time?"

"Yeah I think so," Dean said, trying to fight a grin. Bobby saw him.

"Then why are ya acting so weird?"

"What? I'm not-"

"Dean, if there's anything I know about you boys, it's that you're really bad liars."

Dean grew quiet.

"You hooked up with that girl didn't you?"

"Look Bobby-"

"No, hey, it's none of my business," Bobby said, throwing his hands up. "Just tell me this, you were safe?"

"Yes Bobby we were safe."

"Good. That means John is doing something right."

"Yeah, good night Bobby," Dean said, running upstairs before Bobby could get another word in. The lights were already off in the bedroom so he tiptoed in and started getting ready for bed.

"Dean?" came from a half-sleep Sam. "Is that you?"

"Hey," Dean whispered. "What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you come with me to the movies?"

"Sure little man," Dean said, trying to suppress his laughter. Half-asleep Sam was too amusing to him. "Which one you wanna see?"

"Well Brooke was talking-"

"Brooke?" Dean asked, feeling a little confused.

"Yeah we're going together."

"Hold on, did you just ask me to chaperone your little play date?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Maybe," Sam said.

"And you stayed up waiting for me to come home to ask?"

"Maybe."

"I admire your commitment kid," Dean said. Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Look, we'll finish talking about this in the morning. You get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Night Dean," Sam mumbled. He rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Night Sammy."

* * *

The next day, it was Dean's turn to stare at the phone. He knew it would be a dick move for him to not call her after having sex last night. They didn't have to talk about it, just a simple "Hey how you doing?" would work perfectly fine. Just because it wasn't her first time doesn't mean he didn't have to be a gentleman about it.

The only thing stopping Dean was that he had lied about it not being his first time.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam said.

"What?" Dean said, snapping out of his trance. Sam pointed at the phone. "What about it?"

"I asked you, like, three times now if you were going to use the phone."

"No, no you can use it," Dean said, still coming back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting weird."

"So? You're always acting weird. Do I ever question it? No, cause I'm nice," Dean rambled.

"Ooookay," Sam said. "I think you had too many beers last night."

"I only had one!" Dean snapped, getting annoyed.

"Whatever Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you Sam," Dean said, standing up and walking quickly out the front door. He pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket and ran down the driveway. He went into Bobby's auto shop garage. There he found Bobby cleaning out his guns.

"How you holding up?" Bobby asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Told ya if you were hungover I was gonna shoot you."

"Hate to rain on your parade but I'm not," Dean snapped. He opened the Impala's hood.

"What's wrong with the car?"

"Just doing an oil change."

"Thought you just did one."

"Well it never hurts to do another."

"Something on your mind kid?" Bobby asked, getting a strong sense something was up.

"I really don't want to talk about it Bobby."

"Everything alright?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean, you know you boys can-"

"Tell you anything?" Dean finished for him. "Yeah, we know."

"Okay then."

The garage went silent. Bobby went back to cleaning out his guns. Dean was relieved that he had dropped the topic and continued his oil change.

* * *

198913


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked around the corner and saw Kelly standing at her locker. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

"God?"

"Haha very funny," Dean said, removing his hands. "Check it out."

He pulled a paper out of his bag and handed it to her.

"A C+? Dean that's awesome!"

"Looks like all your hard work has finally paid off."

"Well, we still have a long ways to go, but this is a great start."

"I'm tempted to go in there and show off to Matthews."

"I'm so proud of you," Kelly sang, wrapping her arms around Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said, hugging back.

"So I wanted to ask," Kelly said, "what are we?"

"People?" Dean smart mouthed.

"Stop!" Kelly said, hitting him in the arm. "I'm being serious."

"Alright, alright. Friends?"

"Then how would you explain last Friday?"

"Friday?"

"You do remember what happened Friday, don't you?"

"Gonna have to jog my memory," Dean said, leaning in. Kelly stopped him. Dean smiled. "Alright, alright. What do you think we are?"

"I don't know. A couple?"

"A couple?" Dean said, sounding amused. "Yeah I guess I can do that."

"Really?" Kelly asked, getting excited.

"If it means I get to kiss you all I want," Dean said, leaning in again. Kelly scoffed and let him kiss her. "Now that that's official, what do you say we go on a little date?"

"I'm listening," Brooke said.

"Sam wants to go to the movies tonight with his new girlfriend, and I have to chaperone."

"You know Dean, chaperoning your little brother isn't exactly romantic."

"No, no, no, come on. The kids can sit by themselves and watch the movie. And we can sneak away into the back corner and make out."

Kelly took a second to think about it.

"Alright you convinced me."

"Really? Damn, that was easy."

"Yeah, well, if it means I get to kiss you all I want," she said smiling. They kissed again.

* * *

Sam walked down into the cafeteria and sat at the table he usually sits at with Brooke and their friends. About 10 minutes in, he noticed something seemed off about Brooke. She sat on the end and played with her lunch. She wasn't even talking to their friends like she usually does.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning in across the table.

"I'm fine Sam," she snapped, not even looking up at him.

"Something going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it Sam!"

"Brooke-"

"Just leave me alone Sam!" Brooke said. She stood up from the table and left the cafeteria. Everyone sitting near them watched the whole thing.

"Don't mind her," said Brooke's friend, Anne. "She's… Not feeling well."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me, she's okay. Just give her some time."

* * *

Sam sat in his desk anxiously for the bell to ring for school to be out. Brooke was avoiding him all day again. This time he knew he did nothing wrong, but according to things he's heard from Dean in the past, a girl could get pissed at you just for existing.

The bell rang and Sam ran out the door. Brooke had gym for her last class. He found a bench outside the girl's locker room and waited. Girls gave him weird looks as they left, but Sam ignored them. He was focused on Brooke.

Eventually she came out. Sam thought it was weird that she was wearing her gym shorts instead of the skirt she had on earlier. Especially since she was still wearing the same shirt.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked. Sam was taken aback by her tone. She sounded totally normal now.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. You were totally weird at lunch today."

"Yeah I'm, uh, kinda having an off day today."

"What happened?"

"Just… Girl things, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Sam said, even though he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

"I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow?"

Sam nodded and watched her walk off. He turned around and headed over to the high school. As he walked up to the car, he saw Dean and Kelly making out against the driver side door.

"Are you two trying to eat each other?" Sam asked, opening the passenger door and throwing his bag in.

"Did you hear something?" Dean asked.

"So Sam, Dean told me you were going to the movies tonight." Kelly said, ignoring Dean. "Is it alright if I tag along?"

"I don't care," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Pick you up at 7?" Dean asked her.

"I have a doctor's appointment, but I will meet you there."

"Perfect."

They kissed one more time as Sam rolled his eyes.

"See you boys later," Kelly said, walking away and getting in her car.

"What happened to not liking her?" Sam asked as she drove off.

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," Dean remarked.

Sam grew quiet in the front seat. He sighed and stared out the window. Dean was quick to pick up on his signals.

"What's up dude?" he asked.

"I think Brooke's nervous about tonight."

"Yeah? She say something?"

"No but she was acting really weird at school today."

"How so?"

"Well, she was okay this morning. But then at lunch she was sitting on the end and not eating. And then when I caught after last class, she was okay again."

"Something happen to her?"

"I don't know. I asked one of her friends and they assured me she was okay. I just don't get it. What could be going on she doesn't want to talk to me about?"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, you asked one of her _girl_ friends what was going on?" Dean asked, putting the emphasis on girl. Sam nodded.

"And they said she was okay?"

Sam nodded again.

"Tell me this, did she change her clothes sometime today?"

"Yeah actually. She was wearing her gym shorts when I talked to her after last class."

Dean laughed to himself.

"Ah, classic time of the month."

Sam got really confused.

"Time of the month? What time of the month?"

"You know, every month a woman goes through this thing where things start…. You know?"

"Like… A werewolf?"

"No dude! Well, maybe. Hasn't Dad talked to you about this yet?"

"Noooo I don't think so."

Dean mumbled something under his breath. Sam couldn't quite hear it, but he thought he heard 'damn it John'.

"This is another conversation for another day," Dean said suddenly. "Just forget I said anything."

"But Brooke's okay?"

"Yes, Sammy," Dean sighed, "your precious girlfriend is okay."

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't mention any of this on the date tonight either."

Sam laughed.

"I'm serious. If those girls find out this conversation happened, women everywhere will gang up on us and kill us."

* * *

198913


	15. Chapter 15

"Sammy! Move your ass! We gotta get there before the girls do!" Dean said, running up the stairs.

Sam threw open his dresser drawer and started rummaging through it. He took his shirt off and put on another.

"Dude, that's like the fifth shirt you've tried on," Dean said, leaning in the doorway.

"Fourth," Sam corrected.

"We're just going to the movies. How dressed up do you need to be?"

"I just wanna look nice for Brooke."

"She already likes you Sammy. I don't know why, but she does."

"I feel like I need to make a good first impression."

"You already have Sammy!" Dean said, trying not to laugh. "Besides, girls don't care what you wear. It's all about how you treat her."

Sam missed a button on his shirt and started fiddling with it. Darn button ups.

"Here," Dean said, stepping into the room and picking up one of the shirts on Sam's bed. One that didn't have buttons. "Wear this one and the one pair of jeans that don't have a hole in them."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, taking the shirt from him.

"Now if I could just get you to get your hair out of your face," Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam smacked his hand away. Dean smirked and left the room as Sam finished getting ready.

* * *

Dean parked the car outside the movie theater and the boys walked up to the front of the building.

"I'll get the tickets, you stay here and wait for the girls?" Dean suggested. Sam nodded. "Remember to greet her mom when she drops her off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam scoffed.

"Hey Sam!" Kelly said, walking over to him. "Where's Dean?"

"Getting the tickets."

"So, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Your date silly!" Kelly said, laughing.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I think so."

"Well for what's it's worth, I think you look very handsome. Brooke will love it."

"Dean said that girls don't care what guys wear."

"I see. And what else did Dean say about girls?" Kelly asked, raising her voice as Dean walked back over.

"Hey you're here!" Dean said. "What'd I say about girls?"

"Nothing!" Sam said. Lucky for him, Brooke pulled up with her mom, so he ran off to meet her.

"How was your appointment?" Dean asked Kelly.

"It was fine."

"You know, that doesn't exactly sound convincing," he teased.

"They took some blood so I'm a little tired."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a checkup you know?"

Dean put his arm around Kelly and kissed the top of her head. The two of them watched as Sam went over to meet Brooke's mom.

* * *

Brooke's mom parked in a space close to the front of the theater. Sam walked over and met them in the lot.

"Hey Sam," Brooke said as he walked up. "This is my mom, Allison. Mom, this is Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hannah," Sam said, sticking his hand out.

"Oh, look at that, a little gentleman!" Mrs. Hannah said, taking Sam's hand and shaking it. Sam couldn't help but smile at her compliment. Brooke couldn't help but smile too, and Sam noticed it.

"So I will be back at 10 to pick you up," Mrs. Hannah said, breaking the eye contact Sam and Brooke were making with each other. Sam panicked. How long had she been talking and he had zoned out?

"Bye Mom!" Brooke said.

"Bye Mrs. Hannah," Sam added.

"Bye Sam. Nice meeting you. Have fun you two."

Sam and Brooke waved as Brooke's mom got in the car and drove off. As they walked back to the theater, Sam reached down and grazed Brooke's hand. Brooke giggled and grabbed it. They held hands for two seconds, until Sam remembered that Dean was there, and he quickly pulled away.

"I saw that," Dean whispered in his ear as his brother tried to sneak by. Sam elbowed him in the side, then prayed Brooke didn't see it. And she didn't. She was too busy chatting with Kelly.

* * *

They all went inside the theater. Dean found some seats in the back. He followed Kelly's lead down the row, then turned around to see Sam and Brooke behind them.

"Uh huh, hell no, no way," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Go find your own seats."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here," Dean said, all but physically pushing the kids away. Sam and Brooke turned around and sat a couple rows down.

"So… This is fun," Sam said nervously, trying to start conversation.

"I'm happy we were able to this," Brooke added.

"Nervous?" Sam asked.

"No, you?"

"No of course not! You?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Sam put his hand on his face to tried to hide the embarrassment. Luckily, the theater was starting to get dark so Brooke couldn't see the red on his face.

"I think you already asked me that," Brooke whispered in his ear as the previews started to play.

"Okay so maybe I am a little is that such a bad thing?" Sam rambled.

"No. I think it's cute."

Brooke leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek, who was now very grateful for the dark theater.

* * *

When the movie was over, the four teens walked out to the parking lot.

"There's my mom," Brooke said, pointing to a parked car. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Sam said.

"Walk her to the car," Dean said, pushing Sam towards Brooke, who was already walking away.

"Uh, Brooke wait!" Sam said, running after her.

"Thank you for tonight," Kelly told Dean when they were alone. "I really needed it."

"Thank you for coming. It would have been really awkward being alone with a couple 13 year olds."

Dean walked her out to her car and then walked over to where he parked. He started the car and drove over to Brooke's mom's car. He pulled up next to it and honked the horn, startling the two.

"Yo Sammy let's go," he said, rolling down the window.

"Goodnight Brooke," Sam said quickly, getting into the car.

"Goodnight Brooke," Dean sang, teasing Sam.

He waited until Brooke got in her mom's car and waited for them to drive off before he started the car again and drove home.

* * *

198913


	16. Chapter 16

Dean walked into the tutoring center and saw Kelly sitting at a desk. He snuck up behind her and poked her in the side.

"Oh!" she cried, jumping out of the chair. "Dean!"

"Gee why does that sound familiar?" Dean teased.

"Shut up!" Kelly said, smacking him in the arm.

"Sorry. I'm a little too excited for tonight."

"You're sure your uncle's going to be out of town tonight?"

"Yup. And Sammy's going home with Brooke after school and won't be back until after nine. Kels, I'm telling you, we're fine!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous, you know? I've never slept with a guy at his house before and-"

"Whoa," Dean said interrupting her. "who and what you did before me is none of my business."

"But, don't you want to know?"

"Why would I want to know?"

"Well I told you you're not my first. And honestly, I'm kinda curious about your first," Kelly confessed. Dean started getting nervous.

"I mean yeah I get it, it's personal," Kelly added quickly, starting to ramble, "but like, was it good? Are there things she wanted but you didn't? How did it end? Did it end on good terms?"

Dean thought it over for a minute. Is now the right time to come clean to her?

"Kelly I need to tell you something-"

"God I know I must be acting like an obsessive girlfriend," Kelly said, still rambling. "It's just... My last boyfriend kind of used me and I guess I'm still not completely over it. I just want to know I'm not wasting my time."

"You're not," Dean said sincerely. He held her hands in his. "I swear. I don't want to hurt you, even though I know that at some point I probably will."

Dean stopped talking and Kelly tensed up. He had told her all the times his family had to move and all the times he had to leave friends or a certain girl behind. The one that really stuck out in Kelly's head was the girl Dean had to leave at a school dance while living in a boy's home almost two years ago. While she didn't want to lose what she and Dean had, she knew they were only here for a year at most, and that someday he would be gone.

"But anyway," Dean continued, pulling Kelly out of her thoughts. "To answer your questions… I'm a guy, of course I'm gonna say it was good. She wanted just sex which again, I'm a guy, totally fine. It ended after two weeks because we had to leave in the middle of the night and I never heard from her again, so I'm gonna say it didn't end on good terms."

"What was her name?" Kelly asked, barely breaking a whisper.

"Honestly, I don't even remember. That was almost six months ago and it was just a fling."

"She's lucky. Going down in the Dean Winchester Book of Firsts."

"Yeah, you have no idea," Dean said, biting his lip afterward.

"Well, I have some work I need to do, but I can bring dinner when I come over?" Kelly suggested.

"Can I stay and help?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what am I gonna do? Stay home by myself and wait for you to show?"

"Welcome to being a girl," Kelly teased. She handed him a stack of papers and showed him how a filing cabinet works.

* * *

Sam leaned against the car door waiting for Dean. He was supposed to go home with Brooke after school, but well, let's just say, something came up and he had to cancel.

He eventually gave up and sat on the curb, pulling out his folder and rereading the note. The note. How stupid was he, writing a note to Brooke and leaving it in her locker. Or what he thought was her locker. Turned out to be Shane Parker's locker. Not only was he a grade older, but he was a bully. Him and all four of his older brothers. Stupid Shane had to go reading it to the entire cafeteria at lunch. If Sam swore, he would have definitely cussed him out.

Sam looked up and saw that the student parking lot had cleared out. He stood up and walked inside the school. He knew exactly where Dean would be.

* * *

"Now you fold that corner," Dean told her. They were halfway through filing and decided to take a break. Dean made a paper airplane, which Kelly found amusing, and now he was showing her how to make one.

"Like this?" Kelly asked, unsure of her work.

"Dude you're so bad at this!"

"Hey! Way to instill confidence in your student."

"Yeah I guess the tables have turned on that one," Dean said laughing. He finished folding what would be his fifth plane and chucked it across the room.

"Dean!" Sam called, throwing open the door to the tutoring center. The plane flew right over his head, out into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, caught completely off guard.

"I've never known you to stay at school after hours," Sam said, annoyed.

"Hi Sam," Kelly said.

"That makes sense," Sam snapped.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked, also starting to get annoyed.

"Can we just go? Please?"

"I thought you were going with Brooke."

"I cancelled."

"What? Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of something here Sammy," Dean said, gesturing towards Kelly.

"Right because paper airplanes are so important," Sam scoffed. "Forget it, I'll call Bobby."

"Bobby went out of town remember?"

Sam whined and stomped his foot in the doorway. Kelly bit her lip from the awkwardness of Sam's temper tantrum. She looked at Dean, who didn't once take his eyes off of Sam. It was like she wasn't even there anymore.

"Take him," she said quietly to Dean, who jumped. Wow, she really wasn't there. "We can reschedule."

"You sure?" Dean asked. Kelly nodded.

"He needs you."

Dean leaned over and kissed her forehead. He gathered his bag and walked out behind Sam back out to the car. Neither of them said one word the whole ride. Or that evening for that matter.

* * *

198913


	17. Chapter 17

Dean yawned as he walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning," Bobby said. Dean was about to respond when he saw his essay on the fridge.

"What's this?" he asked instead.

"What the hell do you think it is? It's a paper with your name on it and a B- next to it."

"Why is it on the fridge?"

"Well you left it on the table last night and I thought I'd hang it up," Bobby said, shrugging.

Dean bit his lip and gushed. Never had he had anything hung on the fridge with his name on it. Maybe drawings when he was younger that his mom would put up. But sometimes if Sam got a good grade on something, Dean would try to hang it up at whichever hotel they were staying at.

"I can take it down if you want," Bobby offered.

"Keep it up," Dean said, trying to hide his smile. Bobby saw it anyway.

"So Kelly must to be a good tutor if she can get you to work hard enough to get a B."

"Kelly's not my tutor," Dean explained. "Tutors kind of can't date their students, so I have someone else."

"Girl's still a good influence on you. I like her."

"I do too."

"What's this?" Sam asked, pointing at Dean's paper. Neither Dean nor Bobby noticed he had even walked in.

"Your brother got a B on a paper. Isn't that great?"

"And he actually wrote it?" Sam asked, still shocked.

"Samuel," Bobby said sternly.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, grabbing and apple and running out of the room.

"Don't listen to him. He's gotta share the spotlight sometime. I'm proud of you son," Bobby said, squeezing Dean's shoulder. Bobby left the room and Dean sat there, staring at the fridge. He was proud of himself. He didn't know what it was; Kelly just made him feel like he had to be the best he could. Now that he knew he was capable of a B-, he knew he had more "best".

* * *

"Hey! Look at that!" Kelly said pointing to the essay. She had come over later to hang out with Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

"Remember how you were when you first came to tutoring? Look how much you've changed!"

"I think everyone has you to thank."

"Well tell them all I said they're welcome."

"So have you bought your ticket for the Halloween dance yet?" Dean asked. They moved into the living room and turned on the tv.

"No not yet."

"Good. Then I will buy it."

"I actually wasn't going to go to the dance."

"What? Why not?"

"High school dances are so… High school. Not my scene remember? I usually help the junior high with theirs instead."

"Then I will sign the both of us up."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. If it's what you want."

Kelly sat closer to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. The two decided on a tv show marathon to spend the day watching.

* * *

Dean was in the bedroom putting on his costume for the Halloween dance. Kelly and him were going as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Sam walked into the room and laughed when he saw Dean.

"Laugh all you want Sammy. You'll learn someday the things you have to do for love. No matter how ridiculous they may seem. What's Brooke making you wear tonight?"

"I'm not going," Sam said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What? Why not? It'll be fun."

Sam stayed quiet. He looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers.

"Saaaaammy?" Dean sang. "Something happen?"

"A couple days ago, Brooke put a note in my locker. I wrote one back and put it in hers."

"Like a love note? Dude!" Dean said, feeling proud for his little brother.

"I put it in Shane Parker's locker instead on accident and he read it to the entire school."

Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"Is this why you were upset and didn't want to go home with her the other day?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"I think she's avoiding me."

"Have you even tried?"

"Not really. We haven't even talked about going tonight."

"I think you should anyways. Just because some dick-bully," Dean said, correcting himself, "did something doesn't mean you have to miss out on the fun. And what if Brooke is there waiting for you to show?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I have a suit that can fit you, but it's up to you."

* * *

Dean stood behind the snack table helping Kelly. Kids were everywhere, dancing, sitting at the tables talking, and playing carnival games.

"She's not here yet," Sam said, moping in the corner behind the snack table.

"Dude give her time. The dance is just getting started."

"No it's not! It's been over an hour. She's not coming. I don't even know why I'm here. I'm just humiliating myself more."

"I don't know what to tell you dude. I'm sorry Sammy."

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked, returning with some more punch.

"Brooke isn't here, and we don't think she's going to show," Dean whispered to her. Kelly sighed and walked over to Sam.

"May I?" she asked him, holding her hand out. Sam looked confused. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm not dancing with my brother's girlfriend!"

"Please? You know he won't and I really want to. Just one song."

Sam still hesitated but took Kelly's hand. They walked out to the dance floor, Dean mouthing Kelly 'thank you' as they passed.

Dean watched them. Sam lightened up a little bit dancing with Kelly. The two were out there for almost 20 minutes.

"Your little brother's got some moves," Kelly said when they came back to the snack table.

"Someone had to teach him," Dean teased, winking at Sam.

"I am gonna run to the ladies room. Be ready for more dancing when I get back."

"So you having fun?" Dean asked Sam.

"Eh, a little."

"Glad you came?"

"I guess. Dude, it was so funny! Kelly…" Sam rambled on and on about funny moments that happened while they were dancing. Dean laughed at every one of them. After about 15 minutes, he noticed Kelly wasn't back. Not even thinking of going into the girl's room with a bunch of 12 year olds around, Dean found a teacher to go check on her.

"I'm afraid she's ill," the teacher said coming back to Dean. "I've cleared the restroom so you can be in there with her."

Dean ran down the hall with the teacher right behind him. He walked up to the locked stall and knocked.

"Kels you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Kelly said quickly, right before gagging and spitting what came up in the toilet.

"Can you let me in?"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"What happened out there? Get too hot dancing?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was those shady tacos we had for dinner."

"I'll go get Sam and we'll take you home."

"No please!" Kelly said, gagging again. "Just call my dad. He can come get me."

"Sam will understand. Plus you saw how miserable he is without Brooke here."

Kelly gagged again. Dean leaned his forehead against the stall door.

"Can I at least wait in here so I know you're okay?"

"Yes please."

Dean stood there for a few more minutes until Kelly was done. He stepped out to find Sam while she cleaned herself up. Then they all drove home.

* * *

198913


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly walked up the front porch to Bobby's house. She wanted to apologize and explain herself for what happened at the dance. She found out some big news and needed to talk to him about it.

"Well hey Kelly," Bobby said when he opened the door. "What can I do ya for?"

"Hi Mr. Singer. Is Dean home? He wasn't at school today."

Bobby shifted his weight.

"Yeah, um, he and Sam took a personal day today."

"Personal… oh right. Shoot, it's November 2nd," Kelly said, making the connection. She felt dumb.

"Dean told you about today?" Bobby inquired. Dean wouldn't just tell anyone about today. He was surprised.

"Yeah. His mom's anniversary right?" Kelly asked. Bobby nodded. "He told me all about it. Horrible story."

Bobby was having such a hard time believing that Dean told this girl all this that he was tempted to whip out the holy water.

"Can you just tell Dean that I'll talk to him tomorrow?" Kelly asked, breaking Bobby from his thoughts.

"You know what kid, he's upstairs in his room."

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother him and Sam."

"Trust me. He'll be happy to see you."

Kelly smiled politely. Bobby let her in and she went upstairs. Dean was lying on his bed reading a car magazine.

"Knock, knock," Kelly sang from the doorway. Dean looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he said getting up and walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I forgot about today so if it's not a good time-"

"You're cute for caring but I could probably get out of this room for a bit. Wanna go for a walk?"

Kelly nodded. Dean grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs.

"We're going out!" Dean yelled.

"Now?" Sam asked from the kitchen table, where he was catching up on homework. Dean never wanted to do anything on this day, let alone be with anyone.

Dean just winked at Sam.

The two went outside. Dean yelled at Bobby, telling him they were going out. Dean led Kelly out to the Impala and they climbed inside.

"So, where you wanna go?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine here."

"You sure?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"I think it's best to talk here."

"What's up?"

Kelly took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you remember that party we went to couple months ago? At the beginning of the year?"

"You mean your friend's birthday rager that you dragged me to and we slept together?"

"Dean, this is serious."

"Kels you're scaring me."

"There's no easy way to say this Dean so I'm just going to say it," Kelly said, starting to cry. "I'm pregnant."

Dean's heart literally stopped breathing.

"Tell me you're fucking with me," Dean whispered. Kelly bit her lip and shook her head. "No. No! Damn it Kelly, you can't be."

"But I am Dean! That's why I've had so many appointments and why I got sick at the dance."

"Well… What now? Are you keeping it?" Dean's head was spinning.

"Would it bother you if I said yes?"

"Yes! Kelly, you can't put yourself through this for me."

"I'm not! I've already thought this all out."

"You have?" Dean sounded more surprised than he had intended, but hey he was freaking out, he's excused. "How long have you known?"

"Since our movie date."

Dean grew quiet. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe.

"You should go," Dean said quietly.

"Dean-" Kelly began to plead. Dean interrupted her.

"No, you've had your turn to process this! Now it's my turn."

"I'm so sorry Dean," Kelly whispered. "I don't know how this happened."

Kelly climbed out of the Impala and went home. Dean continued sitting in the driver's seat. Three words kept circling his thoughts.

What just happened?

* * *

Hours passed. The sun was setting. Dean was now lying in the backseat humming to himself.

"Hey!" Bobby said, pounding on the hood and startling Dean. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Bobby opening the front passenger door and sat down. He looked over the seat at Dean.

"When did Kelly leave?"

"Couple hours ago."

"And you've been out here the whole time?"

"Yup."

"What'd she want to talk about?"

Dean stayed quiet.

"She dump you or something?"

"No," Dean scoffed.

"So what happened?"

"What's with the interrogation Bobby?" Dean snapped. He sat up in the backseat and faced Bobby.

"Just trying to understand what's going on."

"Nothing's going on okay? I was mourning in my room, now I'm mourning out here. Just leave me alone."

"Fine. Sam helped me make dinner. I'll put your plate in the fridge."

And with that Bobby left the garage. Dean pulled out the cell phone Bobby got him for emergencies. He dialed the only number he could think of.

" _This is John. I'm on a hunt right now. Call back when I can._ "

"Hey Dad it's me. Um, something happened and I need your help. Everyone's okay, I just… I could really use a man to talk to right now. Please just call me back whenever. I know tonight you're out but… please Dad."

Dean hung up the phone and threw it at the dash.

He couldn't think straight. There was no way this was happening right? How could this even happen? He swore they were safe.

Kelly. Pregnant. With his child. At least, what he assumed was his child. There was no one else. Right?

* * *

Dean went inside about an hour later when it got dark. He walked in and found Sam on the couch watching tv.

"Are you, like, okay?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean said, jumping at Sam's question. "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You have this weird look on your face," Sam answered, shrugging.

"Hate to break it to you, but this is my face," Dean said, trying to make a joke. Sam didn't buy it.

"Did you and Kelly do something?"

Dean's heart started racing again and he began to panic. He wondered how long he could keep the secret up and let no one find out.

"Dean?"

Dean's thoughts were interrupted and he snapped back to reality.

"Why was Kelly here?"

"No reason," Dean said as casually as possible. He went upstairs.

Sam rolled his eyes. He prayed he wouldn't be as weird at Dean's age like Dean is right now.

* * *

198913


	19. Chapter 19

A couple days passed. Dean hasn't done much since his talk with Kelly. He wakes up, drops Sam off at school, drives around all day, picks Sam up, and goes home to hide away in his room. Kelly's tried calling but Dean just hangs up or ignores it.

"We need to talk," Bobby said walking into the bedroom.

"You wanna knock first?"

"My house boy, now start talking. What the hell happened between you and that girl?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're skipping school."

Dean sat up on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Tell me Dean," Bobby said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Kelly's pregnant," Dean said quietly. Bobby took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"And it's yours?"

"I don't know what happened I thought we were careful and-"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Bobby said, trying to calm him down. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

Dean nodded and wiped his face with his hand.

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" Bobby asked, still calm.

"He hasn't called me back. Probably out in the middle of nowhere with no service."

"Then we'll try reaching him again."

"Is there a chance we don't have to tell him?" Dean pleaded.

"Why?"

"He's gonna be so pissed."

"Yeah he will. But hopefully he'll also come to his senses and understand."

Dean bit his lip and nodded. Bobby reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll get Sam today. We'll talk more when I get back."

Bobby left the room and Dean heard the front door close. His heart dropped down to his stomach, which had also flopped. His anxiety started to grow.

He dug through one of his dresser drawers and grabbed a change of clothes. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

Sam walked out of the junior high. This past week, Dean had been picking him up there since he was skipping school. Sam was worried. Yeah Dean skipped all the time, but he had also been acting a little weirder than usual. Sam wanted to ask what was going on, but knowing Dean, Sam knew he wasn't going to get much of an answer.

He scanned the street for the Impala and was surprised to see Bobby leaning against his truck instead.

"Hey kid," Bobby said as Sam ran across the street and up to the truck. "How was school today?"

"I got a B on my science test."

"Just a B?" Bobby teased.

"Yeah the teacher's kinda unfair. She's really strict."

"Eh I've never cared for science anyway," Bobby muttered. Sam smiled.

"Why'd you pick me up today?" Sam asked.

"Why? You don't like me picking you up?"

"Well no I-I just…" Sam stuttered. He trailed off and started fiddling with his thumbs.

"You were expecting your brother?" Bobby finished for him. Sam nodded. Dean may have had his own problems but he still always made sure everything was good with Sam and that Sam got to where he needed to go. This included picking Sam up from school.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, Dean is gonna be just fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I think you'll need to talk to him about that."

"Why doesn't anyone just tell me what's going on?!" Sam snapped in frustration. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. Bobby watched him.

"Listen, when we get home, Dean and I need to call your father. I want you to go straight up to your room, close the door, and start your homework, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled. The rest of the drive home was silent.

* * *

Dean got out of the shower just as Bobby's truck pulled up. He changed into a different shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He jogged down the stairs as Sam stormed up them.

"Hey how was school?" Dean asked. Sam handed him a paper. "A B? Your science teacher's the strict one right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. A B's still really good. Proud of you."

Sam smiled, but when he noticed what his brother was wearing, the smile vanished. Dean only dressed like this if he was really sick or injured from a hunt. He snatched the paper back and continued walking upstairs. When Dean got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Bobby sitting on the couch twirling the phone.

"You ready?" He asked Dean. Dean's anxiety started growing again.

Bobby dialed the number.

"John," he said after a while. Dean guessed that his dad let it ring until the last possible second. "You got a minute… Did you get Dean's message… Well he's here with me right now and there's something he needs to tell you."

"I can't," Dean croaked as Bobby handed him the phone. "He'll kill me."

"And I won't let him."

Dean swallowed the bile that came up into his mouth. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the phone.

"Sir," Dean said.

"Dean what's going on?"

Dean could hear the annoyed, but concerned, tone in his voice.

"I made a mistake."

"What did you and Sam do to each other now?"

"No. No it's not Sam. It's Kelly."

"Kelly? Who the hell is Kelly?"

"My girlfriend."

"Last time I checked you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Well a lot's changed since August Dad."

"Yeah I guess it has," John mumbled. "So what's up with Kelly?"

"She's pregnant sir."

The line went quiet.

"Hello?" Dean asked, thinking the call got cut off.

"I swear to God Dean tell me it isn't yours," John said with a tone that sent chills down Dean's spine. Bobby saw the look on Dean's face and knew John was going to "John" this up and it wasn't going to end pretty.

"Sir-"

"No! Do you know what you have done? You just put that girl's life in danger! And when the kid's born their life is going to be in danger!"

Dean grew quiet. Bile came up in his mouth again.

"For God's sake Dean, you're a hunter! Not only that you're a Winchester! It's bad enough you have to look out for the target on your back and on Sam's. How are you going to look out for a girl and a baby?"

"I-I-I don't know!"

"You don't know? Well let me tell you something you do know. Word is going to get out and a demon is going to kidnap your pregnant girlfriend as bait to hurt and kill us! And don't think you can just run out and not expect it to follow you because in 10 years-"

Bobby continued watching Dean. He saw his face get pale and his eyes grow big. He grabbed the phone from Dean.

"John stop it! You're scaring the boy… Because he _is_ a boy who made a mistake but he's going to own up to it, right Dean?"

Bobby looked over just in time to watch Dean puke in the trash can next to his desk. Bobby swore under his breath and hung up on John, who honestly probably didn't notice and was still ranting. Bobby helped Dean back up and sat him on the couch.

* * *

198913


	20. Chapter 20

Sam woke up the next morning a little later than usual. He rolled over and noticed Dean's bed untouched, like he hadn't slept in it. And there was no way he got up and made it before Sam did.

Sam ran all over the house. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and found Dean passed out on the couch wearing the same sweats he had on yesterday.

"Morning," Bobby said, startling Sam. "Planning on going to school in your jammies?"

"Is Dean sick?" Sam asked him.

"Sure," Bobby answered, not knowing what to tell the 13 year old. "Listen, Dean is going to need some help the next couple of days and I need you to be as nice to him as possible."

"What? I'm nice to him!" Sam said, defending himself. Bobby shot him a look. He knew that just like any other siblings, that wasn't always true. Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"You gonna keep standing there or you going to go get ready for school?" Bobby asked him. Sam slowly started back up the stairs, keeping his eyes on a sleeping Dean the entire time.

* * *

Sam walked into the classroom of his first period. School didn't start for another 15 minutes, but the teacher always opened the door early to let his students in.

"Hi," a female voice said. Sam looked up from the textbook on his desk.

"Now you're talking to me?" he responded, annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said, sitting in the desk next to him.

"You're sorry?" Sam asked. "For what? Not answering my calls? Standing me up at the dance? Oh, how about writing me a letter and sticking it in my locker?"

"That's just it Sam. I never wrote you a letter."

"You what?"

The two heard snickers coming from the back. Sam turned around and saw Shane's friends.

"It freaked me out Sam," Brooke said, continuing her explanation. But Sam didn't hear her. He grabbed his bag and booked it out of the classroom. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. He tried to make it to the boys' room to hide but ran into none other than Shane Parker.

"Whoa better slow down there geek! Might have an asthma attack."

Sam tried to keep his head down and duck around him.

"Um where are you going? Class is this way."

"Did you leave that letter in my locker?" Sam snapped, looking Shane right in the eye.

"You mean your _love_ letter?" Shane asked, drawing out the word 'love'. "Why? Did little Brooke break little Sammy's heart?"

"You're a dick," Sam said. He knew Dean would both be proud and shocked that he used that word.

"So what? You gonna go crying to your big brother now? He's got his own problems. Heard he got his girl pregnant."

Shane didn't even see it coming. Probably because he wasn't expecting it. Sam didn't even see it happening either. But somehow his fist landed square on Shane's nose. And it bled.

* * *

Dean finally woke up around 10.

"I was wondering if you were still alive," Bobby said from his desk. Dean propped himself up on the couch and faced him. "Hungry?"

Dean shook his head no.

"You're gonna need something. Your dad's on the way."

"What?" Dean asked, shooting straight up.

"Called a while ago. Said he was three hours out, which we really know is one hour considering how fast he drives when he's mad."

"He's still mad?"

"Don't worry Dean," Bobby said, standing up and walking to him, "I will be here the entire time."

The phone rang. Bobby sighed dramatically and answered.

"John I swear if this is you again…. Oh sorry ma'am…. Yes this is his uncle…. He what... Freaking kid… Yes I am on my way."

He hung up and faced Dean again.

"On second thought, I have to go get your brother."

"Can I come with?"

"It sounded urgent. I don't have time for you to get all prettied up."

"What if Dad shows up while I'm gone? I don't want to be here alone!"

"Relax. It'll just be a few minutes."

And with that, Bobby was gone, leaving Dean alone.

* * *

Sam sat on the curb outside of the school and watched Bobby pull up. He picked up his backpack and climbed in the front seat.

"How long you suspended for?" were the first words out of Bobby's mouth.

"Two days."

"So you really hit that boy huh?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"God what is in the water you boys are drinking? First I got Dean, now I got you, and by the way, I know this isn't something you would do. I mean, what the hell happened? What were you thinking?"

"Is Kelly pregnant?"

Bobby was taken aback by the question.

"Did Dean get Kelly pregnant?"

"Listen Sam," Bobby sighed. But he never finished what he wanted to say. He couldn't think of anything to say. Poor Sam heard a rumor about his brother, stood up from him, maybe in a way Bobby disagreed with, and yet here was Bobby about to tell him it was true all along.

Sam felt the tears again. He sniffled and looked out the window.

"Listen Sam," Bobby said, trying again, "Dean is at the house alone and your dad is on his way. Are you going to be okay?"

"Are we ever?" Sam snapped back. Bobby let the comment go and drove home.

They pulled up outside the house and saw Dean leaning against a post on the front porch. Sam jumped out of the truck, ran up the stairs, and wrapped his arms around his brother. Dean wasn't sure why Sam was hugging him, but decided to hug him back. He needed it, although he'd never admit it. Sam buried his face into Dean's chest as Dean rubbed a hand on Sam's back.

Bobby got caught up witnessing the moment, which was rudely interrupted by squealing brakes as John Winchester swerved to avoid taking out a tree.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Bobby mumbled.

* * *

198913


	21. Chapter 21

TW: abortion

* * *

"So let me get this straight," John said, pacing back and forth in the living room. " _You_ knocked up your girlfriend and _you_ punched a kid in the face?"

Both boys nodded.

"One hell of an operation you're running here Singer."

Bobby wanted to retaliate but bit his tongue. Now was not the time to go off.

"So? Who wants to go first?" John asked. Both boys were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. No one made eye contact with anyone.

"I didn't mean to," Sam said quietly after a while.

"You didn't mean to? Like we haven't heard that before."

"It's not like I broke his nose!" Sam said, starting to act up.

"No but you could've! And I would know. I've trained you to."

"Come on John, like you wouldn't have done the same thing when you were their age?" Bobby asked. "Or even now?"

"This is a private family matter, why are you still here?"

"Because it all happened under my roof. And if the boys want me here, damn it, I'm here."

John sighed in annoyance and turned back to Sam.

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Sam spat.

"Sam." Dean said. As much as he did not want to intervene due to his own trouble, he was not about to let go down ugly.

"No! He set me up with Brooke _and_ he told me you got Kelly pregnant!"

"So you hit him because of a rumor?" John asked.

"Not so much a rumor now is it?" Sam mumbled. John lashed forward but Bobby put a hand up and stopped him.

"Kid stood up for his brother. You should be proud," Bobby told him. John was conflicted.

"You get your ass upstairs. I don't want to see it for the rest of the day," John told Sam. Sam jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs. John turned to Dean. "Your turn."

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I do not want you involved in this in any way," John said in a low voice. "Understand? It's better for everyone."

"But I want to help her," Dean argued.

"You do not need this right now."

"I have to take some responsibility!"

"Dean, we are talking about a baby! Okay? Do you know what it takes to raise a child?"

"Like hell! I raised Sam! How hard could it be?"

"You better watch that tone."

"Or what? You're gonna hit me?" Dean scoffed. "And you wonder how your other son got in a fight at school."

Dean stood up and started to walk out of the house.

"Dean Michael, you get back here right now!" John yelled, following him.

"You're the one always telling me to man up and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Dean left the house and got in the car. He drove to Kelly's. After contemplating leaving, he got out and walked up to the door.

"Hey," Kelly said when she opened the door. "How are you?"

"I really need to talk to you."

Kelly invited him in. They went down the hall to her room.

"I miss you at school. You're gonna have one hell of a time catching up," Kelly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I don't really give a shit about that right now."

"What's up?"

"My dad's in town… And he's pissed."

"You told him?"

"I had to! I thought he could help me. Turns out I was wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"He wants me to have nothing to do with you."

"Oh." was all Kelly could say.

"But that's not what I want!" Dean added quickly. "I want to be there for you and help you however you'd like."

"Dean that's really not necessary-"

"Yes it is!"

"No it really isn't."

"Kelly-"

"Dean."

Both of them stopped talking and just looked at each other in silence.

"I took care of it," Kelly admitted after a while. "There's nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean you took care of it?" Dean asked. Kelly just looked at him. Then it hit him. "No."

"I know I said I wanted it but I just can't. I'm not ready to have a baby or to even be pregnant."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, walking over to her and holding her hands.

"I'm fine. A little sad but I'll recover."

The room got quiet for a few minutes again.

"Guess it's a good thing no one at school found out," Kelly joked quietly.

"Actually… Sammy heard a rumor today."

"Where? At the junior high?" Kelly asked. Dean nodded slowly. "How the hell did a preteen find out?"

"I don't know. But I'm guessing if kids at the junior high know-"

"Kids at the high school know," Kelly finished for him.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No! I mean, I told a couple girlfriends we had sex-"

"You what?"

"What? Like you didn't tell a couple of your guy friends?"

"What guy friends?"

"I don't know. Sam?"

"Sam's too young to know about sex," Dean said, letting Kelly's hands go. He turned around and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hate to break it to you, but he knows now."

Dean took a deep breath. So much happened in one week it made his brain hurt.

"I still love you Dean," Kelly said walking over to him. "And I'm willing to work on moving past this."

"I don't think I can," Dean admitted. "I have to go."

"Call me when you make up your mind."

And with that, Dean left Kelly's. He drove around town for another two hours. By the time he got back to Bobby's, it was already dark outside.

Dean walked in and saw his dad and Bobby drinking in the living room.

"Well I hope you're happy," Dean announced, walking into the room. "Kelly had an abortion."

Bobby and John exchanged looks.

"I'm so sorry Dean," Bobby said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Kelly says she's okay so I guess I am."

John took another sip of beer but remained silent.

"Dad?"

"John?"

"You got off easy," he said quietly, but still loud enough for Dean to be able to hear.

"John I swear-"

"Leave him alone Bobby," Dean said, interrupting him. "If that's how he feels that's how he feels."

* * *

198913


	22. Chapter 22

The next week wasn't easy for anyone.

The whole town found out about Kelly and Dean. It was all anyone could talk about. The whispers in the school hallways to looks from strangers at the grocery store. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

And that's where Dean was heading.

He hadn't talked to Kelly since that day. Maybe a smile here and there as they passed each other on the way to class. And Kelly understood. It felt like a dream to both of them. Dean was sure it was over between them. How could they come back from that?

Sam, on the other hand, was still on the rocks with Brooke. He felt uneasy about her. What was she so scared of that she keeps hiding away for days at a time?

Didn't help that he had his own drama to deal with since everyone heard he punched Shane.

That's what made him even more uneasy. Shane. Probably planning his revenge to get his buddies to jump him at any given second.

John had left a long time ago. The morning after _that_ night, everyone woke up to find out he was gone. No one heard him leave and no one knew where he went.

Bobby was torn. He so badly wanted to jump in and help the boys. God knows that when he agreed to take them that this was not what anyone expected. And God also knows that John is freaking helpless so Bobby was really the only safe place for them.

Sam, Dean and Bobby sat around the table eating breakfast. No one spoke or even looked at each other.

Then they left for school. Like clockwork. Like robots.

Bobby knew that they boys weren't really talking to each other either. Dean might have congratulated Sam on another good grade and Sam might have asked if he could help Dean with Baby, but that was pretty much it.

Dean had heard about Shane and started dropping Sam off at the junior high. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean was still in class when school was out. But just as Dean does, he'd dip last period so he could pick Sam up.

That's what no one could believe.

Dean, for about half a second with Kelly, actually started to turn his life around. Even Mr. Matthews, the good old high school counselor, was surprised. Of course, he wanted to believe that he was the influence and not some teenage girl.

But oh well. The damage was done. Dean went back to not giving an F about school or anything. He just wanted to blow this town already.

Sam wasn't too far behind him.

He never thought he would say this, but he was actually kind of grateful for hunting. Or at least the lifestyle. Only staying in town long enough before anyone learns your name or bothers to memorize your face, only for you to leave in the dead of night and never be seen again. No bullies with vendettas. No complicated teenage girls. Just him and his brother.

That's all the other one ever really needed.

* * *

198913


	23. Chapter 23

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror with his mouth open, trying to look at his tonsils. He woke up this morning and his voice sounded scratchy.

"Um kid?" Bobby asked walking by the bathroom and seeing him. "Whatcha doing?"

"I think I'm getting sick," Sam said, embarrassed. It was nearing December and half the school had been out with a flu. Sam hoped he wasn't next.

"What's wrong?"

"My voice sounds weird."

"Does your throat hurt?"

"No."

"Keep an eye on it. Come on, you're gonna be late."

"Do I have to go today?" Sam whined.

"Those boys ain't picking on you are they?"

"Not yet."

"Then yes you have to go. Once you start ditching, you can't stop."

"Dean ditched for like a whole month!"

"Exactly my point. I got no more control over him. You I might still be able to save."

That annoyed Sam. He hated being compared to Dean, especially when Dean's problems seemed to trump his.

Sam shoved past Bobby and made his way downstairs. Dean was already sitting in the car waiting.

"What the hell's up with you?" Dean asked when Sam slammed the door. Sam ignored him. Dean rolled his eyes and drove the two of them to school.

After driving in silence yet again, he dropped Sam off and made his way to the high school. Mr. Matthews had called Bobby last night 'expressing his concern' in the sudden change in Dean's positive attitude. Bobby said Dean had to go.

"You wanted to see me?" Dean asked, walking into his office.

"Dean. Long time, no chit chat. Have a seat."

Dean sat in the chair farthest away from his desk.

"So what's new with you?"

"You're joking right?" Dean scoffed.

"Alright, I may have heard some stories."

"Then I'll save us both some time. They're true. Are we done?"

"You know Dean, an unplanned pregnancy can shake anyone up. The important thing is to help yourself stay on the right path."

"Why?"

"You were doing really well for a few weeks there," Matthews said, trying to make a breakthrough. "Thought you might have changed your mind about college."

"Well I changed it back."

"It's not too late Dean. If you go back to working harder, you might be able to get into community-"

"WOULD YOU STOP?" Dean suddenly snapped. "Nothing changed! Okay? Nothing is different! I wasn't going to college then and I'm not going to college now! Stop trying to fix me."

Mr. Matthews stayed silent. There was nothing he could say. Dean stormed out of the room, slamming the office door on the way out.

* * *

Sam sat in class and stared at the door. He decided today he was going to confront Brooke and figure out what was going on.

The bell rang. This would be Brooke's fifth absence.

The teacher handed back essays from a couple weeks ago.

"Mr. Fitz," Sam said, walking up to his teacher after class. "I was wondering if I could take Brooke's essay for her.

"That's nice of you to offer Sam but I already gave it to her before she left."

"Before she left?"

"Yeah. Her dad emailed me asking me for her final grades so he could transfer her to a school in Washington."

It was like a ton of bricks hit Sam and all the air suddenly disappeared from his lungs.

"Sam? You alright?" Mr. Fitz asked. Sam ran out of the room. He caught up with one of Brooke's friends.

"Hey Sam."

"Brooke left the school?"

"Yeah she moved with her mom remember?"

"To Washington?"

"I think they're staying with an aunt. Brooke had a going away party over the weekend. I was surprised when you weren't there."

"She never said anything. I didn't even get a goodbye," Sam thought, not realizing he had also said it out loud. Brooke's friend smiled sweetly at Sam before leaving for class.

The bell rang again.

Sam went to his next class without thinking. He sat at his desk and put his head down for the whole period.

* * *

Sam stood outside of the junior high waiting for Dean. He had been standing there for 10 minutes. Everyone was gone by now, even the teachers.

Sam shivered and zipped his jacket up more. He really had to go to the bathroom so he turned around and ducked back inside campus.

He washed his hands and went back outside the school. Dean still wasn't there.

Sam started to make his way towards the high school. The Impala wasn't in the parking lot.

Sam went inside the high school and called Bobby.

* * *

Dean stumbled in late. He may or may not have taken off, convinced a 20 something year old to buy him beer, and spent the day drinking.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby asked as calmly as possible.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out."

"That's not an acceptable answer and you know it," Bobby said, grabbing Dean's arm.

"What the hell's your problem Bobby? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Bobby smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. Dean stayed quiet. "I was trying to leave you alone and let you have your space but it has gone too far."

Dean pulled his arm away and walked into the kitchen. There he saw Sam sitting at the table working on homework.

"Sammy," Dean sighed, feeling like the worst person on the planet. He had gotten so caught up in all his shit that he completely forgot to pick him up from school.

Sam saw Dean walk in. He immediately picked up his books and ran out of the room.

"Sam wait!" Dean said, running after him.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"No it's not! God, I really am a jerk. Those bullies didn't do anything did they?"

"Why do you care?" Sam snapped. He was standing at the top of the stairs and Dean was on the bottom.

"Sam-"

"No, those bullies didn't do anything but that doesn't mean something else didn't happen!"

"What else happened?" Dean asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Doesn't matter. I needed you and you were too busy drinking. You're no better than Dad."

Dean wished Sam had just pushed him down the stairs. That would have been better than what Sam had just said.

Sam turned around and went to the bedroom. Dean followed him again but Sam slammed the door in his face. Dean leaned against the door. He heard Sam quietly crying on the other side.

"That's how I know it's gone too far."

Dean turned around and saw Bobby standing behind him.

"What do we need to do to fix this?"

"I have to get out of here Bobby," Dean confessed. "I'm going insane in this town."

"I know. How about we sleep on it and come up with a plan tomorrow?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded.

"I really fucked up," he whispered.

Bobby pulled Dean into a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

198913


	24. Chapter 24

"It's okay. I'm here."

Dean basically hung on to Bobby for dear life. He didn't even realize he had started crying. Bobby put one arm around his shoulders and took him back downstairs.

When Dean had finally calmed down, the two came up with an idea. Bobby was going to call John the next day and ask if he could take Dean away for a bit. Bobby promised not to tell John why, but just enough to persuade him it was a good idea. Besides, it's not like John was going to say no right?

Dean went back upstairs. Two hours had passed. He opened the bedroom door and saw Sam lying in bed. Dean so badly wanted to wake him up to talk to him, but voted against it. It had already been a long night for everyone.

* * *

The next morning, Dean packed up his overnight bag. Bobby had called John, who luckily, found a small vampire nest that he was going to need help on.

Sam sat on his bed, half reading the book in his hands, half glaring at Dean. Dean left him. Dean, of all people. The one person Sam could go to for anything and he wasn't even there for him. And here he is, packing up to leave Sam again.

On the other hand, he knew Dean had his own troubles. And honestly, he felt bad for what he said last night. He couldn't sleep after that. He laid in bed and stared at the wall. After their fight, Sam heard Dean leave with Bobby to go back downstairs. Two hours later, he heard Dean come into the room, climb into bed, and go right to sleep. Sam guessed he finally passed out an hour after that.

"Sam?" Dean asked, breaking Sam's thoughts. Sam looked up at him. "I asked if you were sure you didn't want to come?"

"I'm sure," Sam said, his voice cracking. It had been doing that a lot lately. It was hard to take him seriously. But Dean knew better.

"Sam, I don't want to leave knowing you're this angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you," Sam said in a tone that just further proved Dean's point. Sam went back to reading.

The truck honked outside.

"I'll call, okay?"

"Whatever."

Dean picked up his bag and walked downstairs.

"Have fun," Bobby said as he walked into the living room.

"Sam's still not speaking to me."

"And what do you want me to do about it? You said so yourself you got yourself into this mess."

"Really? Now you're going to play the tough love card?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Couldn't before but you seem better now."

Dean scoffed and readjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"I'll see you when I get back Bobby."

* * *

Sam decided to take a break from reading for lunch. Bobby had gone to town for errands so Sam had the whole house to himself for a bit.

Sam made himself a sandwich and sat on the floor of the living room, flipping through the channels. It was Saturday; how was there nothing good on tv?

After 20 minutes of that and a few bites, the doorbell rang. Sam technically wasn't allowed to open the door alone. He peeked through the peephole and saw Kelly standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said when he opened the door. Sam stayed silent. "Is Dean here?"

"Nope."

"Know when he'll be back?"

"A week?" Sam suggested. Kelly looked lost. Sam rolled his eyes and explained. "He went on a trip with our dad."

"Oh. Tell him I stopped by? He can call me," Kelly said. She turned around and started walking down the steps of the porch.

"I don't think Dean wants to talk to you," Sam said suddenly, stopping her. "Even if he were here."

"Excuse me?"

"He won't admit it but you hurt him. I think you should leave him alone."

"Sam, I know that was happened was tragic and you're really sweet-"

"I'm serious. Just because I'm thirteen doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."

"I think this is something that needs to stay between Dean and I," Kelly snapped. "I'll be back in a week."

Kelly turned around quickly and left. Sam slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Sam sat on his bed staring at the phone in his hand. Bobby just called. Apparently, one of the errands he had to do was a supply run for another hunter a couple towns over. Bobby was on his way to deliver them. He'd be back in time for dinner.

He twirled the phone in his hands and then dialed a number.

" _We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again._ "

So Sam did.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Brooke was really gone. She really moved away without telling him and left him no way to contact her. Who does that?

Sam dialed a different number. It ran a few times before being answered.

"Hello?"

"Brooke's gone."

"What do you mean Brooke's gone?"

"She moved to Washington."

The line stayed silent, telling Sam to keep talking.

"She never said goodbye."

"I'm so sorry Sammy. Is this why you were upset yesterday?"

Sam nodded, only to then remember he was on the phone. He laughed softly.

"Well I'm sure she didn't tell you because something bad happened and she just hasn't been able to call you."

"She had a going away party and didn't invite me."

"And I'm sure she has a reason and will explain it to you when she calls."

"Yeah but… we leave all the time! Do we ever tell anyone we meet where we went or why? Do we ever call any of them back?"

"Brooke's not a hunter. It's different."

"No it's not," Sam mumbled. The line stayed silent again.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dean."

"Anytime Sammy. I'll let you know when we find these vamps, alright?"

* * *

Sam laid on the floor, resting his legs against the wall, staring at the ceiling. It was eleven at night. Six hours after Bobby said he'd be back.

Sam wasn't worried though. He knew five hours was nothing to be concerned about. Bobby could take care of himself.

Sam debated going to bed. As often as he was left alone, sleeping alone shouldn't be a problem right? But a shady hotel room is a lot different than a hunter's house. Sam found it ironic that a place you would consider the safest could actually be the most dangerous at any given second.

And at 11:30, Bobby walked in through the door.

"What the hell are you still doing up?"

"Nothing."

"I can see that. What'd you do today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh? You just stayed there in that position for almost twelve hours?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I brought pizza home if you're hungry. You're the one that likes pineapple right?"

Sam smiled and jumped up. Bobby reheated the pizza and the two sat at the table and played their board games while they ate.

* * *

198913


	25. Chapter 25

Dean sat in the passenger seat of his dad's truck. He missed this. He needed this. Taking back roads, blasting rock music, anticipating the upcoming hunt.

"So what exactly are we hunting?" Dean asked. John turned the radio down.

"Bunch of local teenagers are going missing. Officers found a girl lying on the side of the road, who described what sounds like vampires."

"Sounds like a sick after school club."

"Exactly. That's why I need you to go into the high school and see what you can find out."

"And here I thought that's what I was getting away from."

John sighed deeply.

"Listen Dean, I know I haven't been the most supportive lately-"

"It's fine," Dean said, straightening up. He did not want to talk about this now.

"No it's not. I just need you to understand-"

"I do," Dean snapped. "And she's not pregnant anymore so it's no longer an issue."

John so badly wanted to make sure his son was okay. There was a time when Dean could tell him anything. John wondered when it all stopped.

John knew Dean didn't want to talk about it anymore and stopped asking questions.

* * *

A couple days passed.

At this point, Dean was enrolled at the local high school to see what he could find. So far, nothing. Well… Except for a cute girl named Taylor.

Taylor's sister Sutton went missing. Apparently, Sutton was dating this guy named Mike, who Taylor described as super shady. Dean knew right away that this Mike guy was most likely a vampire and this Sutton girl was most likely his new victim. But Dean wasn't about to tell Taylor that.

"Hey," Taylor said, walking up to Dean in the school hallway.

"Hey. Any word from Sutton yet?" Dean asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"No. And the cops aren't helping. Sutton's 18 so they think she just ran away with Mike."

"I could see that but that doesn't explain the other missing teens."

"They have no reason to connect them."

"Four teenagers go missing in the span of two weeks and they think there's no connection?"

"We've had worse here."

"Listen, I've been talking to my dad and he really thinks he can help."

"What good is your dad going to do?"

"He's a private investigator. He's actually taking some down time until we've finished moving, but he might be able to offer some advice. My place? Around five?"

"Sure. Thanks Dean."

* * *

Dean tidied up the hotel room. Ever since he told John about Sutton and Mike, John jumped on it. There were newspaper articles and printouts and evidence all over.

There was a knock at the door when he finished. Just in time.

"You could have told me you lived in a hotel room," Taylor said.

"They're still doing some renovations on the house. Come in."

Taylor smiled and went inside. Dean closed the door behind her.

"My dad ran out to get dinner. Hope you like-"

And just like that, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

" _It's Dean-_ "

Sam groaned and hung up the phone. That was the fifth time in three hours and Dean still wouldn't answer.

"Maybe he's working on the case," Bobby suggested, walking into the room.

"Last night he said they were still talking to sources. They're not ready to go after them."

Bobby studied the boy. Sam had a feeling; the same feeling he had on the last case.

"Something's wrong."

"Let's not get too crazy Sam. I'm sure he and your dad are fine."

Sam stared at the phone. God, he hoped Bobby was right.

* * *

Dean woke up strapped to the bed in the hotel room. His head was pounding. Whatever she hit him with, it worked.

"Look who's awake," she sang, walking over to the bed.

"Let me guess. You're the vamp."

"One of them," Taylor said. She knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't have let me in."

"When my dad gets back-"

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?"

"What you'd do to him?"

"Don't worry! He's still alive! For now."

Dean pulled on the knots holding his wrists and winced in pain. The ropes had razors laced in-between.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Taylor warned. "The more you struggle, the more you get cut. The more you get cut, the more you bleed. The more you bleed… Well…"

"So what the hell did you do to your sister and her boyfriend?"

"Mike wasn't supposed to happen. I got bit a year ago by some guy I made out with at a party. I loved it so I thought my sister should join me. But then she went all psycho and drained poor Mikey."

"So you lied?"

"Not really. She really is missing. Got scared and skipped town I guess. That's why I'm converting our friends as well. So we can team up and help find her."

"Adds a whole new meaning to best friends forever," Dean mumbled.

"Exactly!"

"So why come after me? I'm not helping you!"

"Please, I could smell hunter on you and your dad the minute you came to town. I'm impressed though. You're pretty quick on your feet with the 'my dad's a PI' and 'we're waiting for our house to be renovated'. Not bad."

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Ha! I'm sure that's what you tell all of them!" Taylor scoffed.

"And I'm always right."

* * *

Bobby stood over Sam's bed, shaking him.

"Sam! Wake up boy!"

"What time is it?" Sam groaned.

"Almost four. Come on we have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"Your brother's in the hospital."

Sam immediately jumped out of bed. He didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas.

* * *

198913


	26. Chapter 26

Sam didn't even wait for Bobby to stop the truck before he ran inside the hospital.

John was standing outside of Dean's hospital room arguing with a doctor. John had been drugged with chloroform by Taylor and stuffed in the trunk of her car. By the time he woke up and realized where he was, she had already found Dean and tied him up. John returned to the hotel room to find Dean unconscious and bleeding out from his wrists. Taylor was gone but John didn't notice. He untied Dean, took him to the hospital, and called Bobby.

Sam ran down the hallway and practically jumped into John's arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know," John answered. Sam couldn't tell by his tone if he was mad at Dean or still annoyed at the doctor he was just talking with.

Sam looked inside the room. Dean was asleep in the bed with bandages on his wrists. He was also wearing a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV.

"May I go in sir?" Sam asked. Not knowing what had happened on the job, John may not have wanted his boys together.

However, John, thankfully, nodded. And Sam went inside and sat in a chair next to Dean's bed.

At this point, Bobby had come up to the room.

"What the hell happened Winchester?"

"I don't know why I let you convince me to take him."

"I ask again. What. The hell. Happened?"

"The boy got distracted! That's what happened! His broken heart met a girl that he clearly fell for and then she drained him because she's a God damn vampire."

"Dean knows better-"

"She clouded his judgement Singer."

"Sounded like she clouded yours too before she shoved you in a trunk."

"This is not my fault," John said in a low voice. "I was going off what Dean had told me. That was his responsibility and he failed."

John turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have been here all night. I'm still wearing my boy's blood. I'm going to find a hotel and clean up."

John left. Bobby went inside the room and stood behind the chair Sam was sitting in. Bobby could sense the kid's anxiety.

"He's gonna be okay Sam."

"I don't like hospitals," Sam mumbled.

"Come on, you know your pain in the ass brother. A quick blood transfer, a nap for the concussion, and he'll be back in no time. No matter what we tell him."

Sam laughed a little.

* * *

Hours went by and it was now getting near the end of visiting hours.

Sam had fallen asleep in the chair a while ago. A nurse brought another chair in for Bobby.

"Yay, you're awake," Bobby said as he watched Dean stir in the bed.

Dean pointed at the cup of water on the table. Bobby handed it to him.

"Where's my dad?" Dean asked after he took a sip.

"Who cares? How you feeling?"

"My head hurts like a bitch."

"So push the button for pain medicine."

"Yeah I know how the button works Bobby. It shuts off when you max out."

"I can get a nurse."

"No it's fine. Can you turn the light off?"

Bobby got off and turned the room lights on but left a lamp in the corner on so the room wasn't pitch black.

"How's Sam? He's not too scared is he?"

"Why don't you just worry about you for a second?" Bobby asked. He was about to ask Dean another question when John walked in.

"Good. You're up. Now you can tell me what the hell happened back there."

"John, maybe now's not the best time," Bobby said, knowing Dean's condition with Sam sleeping right next to him.

"She tricked me!"

"They all trick you Dean! That's why you have to be faster and smarter than they are!"

"Dad-"

"I wouldn't have let you come if I knew that girl had climbed inside your head and took over. I _shouldn't_ have let you come."

Dean wanted to argue back but knew his dad was right. Maybe he had let Kelly and Taylor get in his head and distract him.

"Seriously Winchester, now is not-"

"Why the hell are you still here Singer? You brought my boys back to me, your work here is done, I'll be taking them with me."

"You're not going anywhere with them just so you can fuck them up more."

"Excuse me? My boys have never had any problems before I sent them to you! It's only been a couple of months and Dean's got a baby momma and Sam's got a bunch of older boys out for his ass so if anyone's fucking them up, it's you."

"Dad!" Dean cried in Bobby's defense.

"Is everything alright in here?" a nurse asked, walking into the room. No doubt she heard everything.

"Everything's fine," John said as calmly as possible. "He was just leaving."

Bobby had a mini stare down with John before looking at Dean. Poor kid was so lost, he didn't know what to do.

"I'll call you and your brother," he said before turning around and leaving.

"Then I want you gone too," Dean said to John.

"What?"

"I don't want you here. I just need to be alone."

"Dean-" John started, pissed off.

"I'm a patient right?" Dean asked the nurse. "I can refuse any visitors I wish right?"

"Well, technically yes-" the nurse started.

"I want him gone," Dean said again, getting choked up.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"Fuck this," John said, storming out of the room.

"Can I get you anything else?" the nurse asked. Dean shook his head. She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dean looked over at Sam sleeping in the chair. Boy barely even flinched.

Dean slowly got out of bed and walked over.

"Sam. Sammy," he said, nudging him. Sam groaned and blinked open his eyes. Dean guided him over to the bed. The two climbed in and fell asleep.

* * *

198913


	27. Chapter 27

TW: paternal abuse

* * *

Winter break came and went.

Nothing too exciting happened. Given how holidays aren't usually celebrated, Dean was still recovering, and John got pissed and ran off again, everyone decided to keep it a low key year.

Dean was spread out on the couch and Sam was in the kitchen working on homework.

"You're not supposed to be watching tv," Bobby said, walking into the room.

"Bite me," Dean responded. Bobby took the remote from him and turned it off.

"You boys feel up to getting out of the house for a bit?"

"I am but I can't speak for Bigfoot over there."

Sam laughed at Dean's comment. Somehow while Dean was gone, Sam had hit his 13 year old growth spurt.

"Finals are coming up," Sam added.

"I'm sure one hour won't kill ya. Let's go!"

Both boys looked at each other confused but did as they were told. They got their coats on and got into Bobby's truck. They drove into town and looked at houses that still had their Christmas lights up.

When they got home, Dean went to his bed on the couch and passed out. That was enough excitement for his concussed brain.

Sam quietly gathered his books and went upstairs to finished studying. Not only were finals coming up, but Sam was playing catchup while he was gone before break started.

About an hour later, Bobby came into the room with the phone.

"It's for you," he said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, knowing no one could possibly be calling him.

"Just trust me."

Sam did and took the phone from Bobby, who left the room.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's so good to hear your voice."

Brooke.

"Did… Did my uncle call you?"

"I left a message a few days ago. He called me yesterday to talk and I promised I'd call back tonight to talk to you."

Sam stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to think of this. Brooke had been gone for over a month. No one talked about her anymore. Sam thought for sure she was gone forever.

* * *

Bobby left Sam's room to find Dean coming up the stairs.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Bathroom."

"There's one downstairs."

Dean shrugged. Bobby sighed and helped him up the stairs.

When Dean was done in the bathroom, Bobby came in and helped him clean his gauzes. The cuts were healing, but Dean wasn't surprised if one or two of them scarred.

"You coming back downstairs?"

"No offense, but I freaking hate your couch. Can I sleep in my bed?"

"Fine by me. Goodnight."

Dean turned around and walked down the hall to the bedroom. His head was pounding and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

He went to open the door until he heard Sam on the phone.

"What do you want?... About what?... None of that is your fault though Brooke!"

Dean sighed a sigh of relief. Brooke. Now maybe Sammy could get some answers.

"Why not?" Sam asked, throwing Dean back to the situation. "What does that mean?... Brooke, wait!"

* * *

"What do you want?" Sam asked. He didn't mean to come off as a jerk, but he really did not want to speak to Brooke right now.

"Sam…" Brooke started. Sam could hear her start to cry on the line. "I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"Leaving! Sam, there's a lot you don't know about my family, and my mom moved me away to another state to get me away from my dad. He's not allowed to know where I am; that's why I was hesitant about calling."

"None of that is your fault though Brooke! Yeah, I was upset you told your friends and had a going away party-"

"I told my friends because they were there when all of this was happening. And it wasn't so much a party. They came over to help pack so my mom and I could leave that night before my dad came back."

"I still wish I knew and could have helped you."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because what it would have been too hard on the both of us!"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, getting slightly annoyed at Brooke's vague answers.

"Sam…" Brooke said, starting to cry again. "We can't do this anymore. I-I can't be with you anymore."

Sam's heart started racing and a lump grew in his throat.

"I'm too young to deal with the long distance thing. I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam saw this coming though. He figured they were already over anyway. But now to hear it from her, well… that changed things.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Brooke, wait!"

But she hung up.

"Damn it!" Sam said, throwing the phone across the room and watching it hit the wall.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sam finally screamed. Dean jumped when he heard a crash. He immediately threw open the door and found a broken phone and a heartbroken Sam on the floor.

"What'd she say Sammy?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out Dean! Just leave me alone!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm just trying to find out what happened."

"I don't want to tell you so why are you still here?"

"She dumped you, didn't she?" Dean asked, trying to sympathize with his brother.

Sam looked Dean in the eyes, which was slightly easier now, thanks growth spurt. Dean thought he finally got through, only to realize Sam had pushed him on the ground outside the room.

"I hate you!" Sam screamed, before slamming the door shut.

"Yeah, good talk little brother," Dean mumbled. His head started pounding again.

"What the hell happened up here?" Bobby asked, coming up the stairs. "You alright?"

"No," Dean winced. Damn concussion. Damn brother.

Bobby helped Dean up and took him back downstairs. He gave him a Gatorade and the strongest pain medication Bobby could find. Once he got Dean under control, he went back upstairs.

Bobby didn't even bother knocking; he just opened the door.

"God, not you too," Sam groaned.

"Why'd you push your brother?" Bobby asked sternly.

"Because he was being annoying!"

"By asking you what's going on? That's your reason?"

"Well, I told him to get out-"

"Something you could have asked nicely."

"I don't want to talk about it so just go tend back to Dean."

"Boy, what is your problem?"

"Name one thing that has happened to me here Bobby!"

Bobby hesitated. He realized he actually didn't know much about Sam, other than what he had heard. Brooke, some bullies at school. But he didn't know.

"Exactly," Sam continued. "It's always Dean. Dean comes first."

"Now you listen, yes I have been paying some extra attention to Dean, but he needed it at the time. And I know it's your turn to hurt now, and I promise I'm gonna be there, but you have got to stop picking fights."

Sam twirled the pencil in the fingers. Bobby was so wrong. He favored Dean, just like everyone else.

But Bobby was right. Sam would just never admit it.

"What the hell did you do to my phone?" Bobby asked. Sam ignored him. "Jesus, kid."

Bobby left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

198913


	28. Chapter 28

GOTTA LOVE HOSPITALS AND EIGHT WEEK HEALTH SCARES YAY

Do not worry, I am back, I am better, and I am okay

* * *

The rest of break was… interesting.

For starters, Sam hid away in the bedroom for most of it. He only came out for food or to use the bathroom, and even then that was when he knew Bobby or Dean couldn't catch him. He was mad. Mad at himself, mad at Brooke, mad at everything.

Dean on the other hand was having a hard time coming to reality that he'd have to go back and face his mistakes. He tried called Kelly to check in but kept getting a voicemail saying she was out of town for the holidays and that she'd call when she'd come back.

And before both of them knew it, the first back of the new year was here.

"Dude is that my hoodie?" Dean asked. Sam had just come waltzing down the stairs in a hoodie that before break would have been too big, but now seemed to fit just fine. Between his long bangs and the hood on his head, Dean wouldn't have even recognized him as his little brother.

Sam just shrugged and grabbed his bag.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Dean responded annoyed, "God, would you stop babying me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't like it."

"Can we just freaking get this over with?" Sam snapped. Both Bobby and Dean glared at him in shock.

"It speaks," Dean said, trying to make a joke.

Sam walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

"Someone's on his period."

"I bet you we'll hear a lot about it later," Bobby added.

Dean sighed and grabbed his bag and followed his brother.

* * *

Dean walked down the halls of the high school. Everyone was extremely hyper today, seeing friends and teachers they missed over the two weeks, bragging about how they spent their holidays, exchanging last minute gifts and showing off what they got.

No one noticed Dean. It was like he wasn't even there. Until Kelly walked over.

"Hey," she said. It was all she said, but it told so much more.

"Hey."

"I miss you."

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"Can't we just move past it? I mean, you're talking about something that happened last year."

Kelly tried to fake a smile. Dean bit his lip and dropped his head.

"Not funny, huh?" she asked.

"Not even in the least bit."

"I do really like you Dean. Maybe even love. Can you give me a second chance?"

"Or course."

"Thanks. It was kind of my resolution to apologize and make up with you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, reaching for her hand. Kelly looked down and that's when she saw the cut on his wrist.

"Oh my god," she said, a little bit louder than she should have. People turned around.

"It's nothing," Dean said, suddenly becoming self conscious and pulling his sleeve down.

"I should go," Kelly said, running off past him.

"Kelly!"

* * *

Sam walked into his class and ran straight to his desk. Everyone took notice, mostly because of the height difference and the fact that he was still wearing his black hood.

"Hoods off Mr. Winchester," the teacher said. Sam ignored him. Not on purpose, just didn't seem to click in his mind.

"Hoods off," the teacher warned again. Sam put his head down. He was so not in the mood.

"First day back and we are already causing trouble I see."

Sam felt the hood get pulled off of his head.

"Fuck off," he said, not realizing it was out loud.

Next thing Sammy knew, he was in after school detention.

Dean sighed loudly when he got into the Impala. Things were going super well with Kelly until she freaked out and Dean hadn't seen her since. And he looked.

He drove down to the middle school and parked across the street like usual. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for Sam to come storming in and slamming doors again. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed most of the school cleared out and no Sam in sight.

"Fucking kid."

Dean stepped out into the cold and went inside the school.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to pick up my brother. Any chance you can call for him?"

"What's his name?" the lady in the office asked.

"Sam Winchester."

She typed on her computer for a few minutes.

"Says here he was checked into detention."

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"For what?"

"Looks like not following school rules and being disrespectful to a teacher."

"Are you sure you got the right Sam Winchester?"

"No mistake. Sorry honey."

"Bobby is gonna skin that kid alive," Dean mumbled. He walked out of the school and drove home. No sense in waiting around.

* * *

Detention was let out and Sam booked it for the parking lot. He wanted nothing more to get out of there, yet he knew home with Dean and Bobby was the last place to be.

"Hey nerd!" he heard behind him. Sam winced. Shane Parker. The same Shane Parker Sam just spent one hour with in detention. "Fancy seeing your face today."

"Leave him alone," came another voice.

"Shut up Hallie."

"Shut don't go up, prices do. And what? You haven't had enough fun already to land you in detention?"

"Will you just go to the car already?"

"And tell your mom how you landed the both of us in detention our first day back? Gladly."

Sam heard footsteps walking off in the opposite direction. He turned around and saw one of the smallest girls in his grade standing behind him.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" she asked.

"Um… no?"

"Good. If he does, let me know and I'll cut off his-"

"Who are you?" Sam asked, interrupting her.

"Hallie. Shane's new stepsister."

"I didn't know Shane had a stepsister."

"Our parents got married over the break. I just moved here with my dad."

"So how did you get detention?"

"Shane was picking on a kid earlier and I tried to stop it. Teacher saw it as the both of us ganging up on him. And then I saw him talking to you and thought here we go again."

"Well… thanks."

"No problem. And I mean what I said about Shane. I'm the only one that can call him out on his BS."

Sam smiled. He knew what that was like.

"See you around," Hallie said, starting to walk off.

"Wait! I didn't get to tell you my name."

"I know. It's Sam," she said with a smile.

Sam was frozen. Who is this girl?

* * *

198913


End file.
